Les retours
by originalficgirl
Summary: Quand Matilde découvre son vrai père elle est une fille plutôt seule et silencieuse. C'est dans la mystérieuse ville de Beacon Hills que sa vie va changer à tout jamais. [Après la saison 4] Bonne lecture!
1. Chapitre 1: Une rencontre

Fanfic Teen Wolf

Matilde :

Chicago, Illinois

Encore un gala que j'étais obligée de me coltiner. Mon père avait demandé une robe afin que je sois présentable, mais comme à son habitude, il avait demandée la moins chère. Pourquoi dépenserait-t-il de l'argent pour moi ? Je n'étais que la fille adoptive de sa femme. Quand elle rendu l'âme deux ans plus tôt, il apprit que non, on ne rendait pas les enfants adoptés. Et que oui, il fallait s'occuper de moi. Mais très vite j'avais compris qu'il fallait que je me débrouille seule. Il rentrait tard le soir, buvait tout le temps. Et parfois avait un comportement dangereux. Mais il m'arrivait parfois de croire qu'il m'aimait bien au fond, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Alors je vivais ma vie en essayant de le déranger le moins possible et de ne pas me faire remarquer. Mais parfois, comme ce soir, il avait besoin de moi. Il faisait parti des « riches » du coin, mais il était mal vu par ces collègues, et donc arriver à un gala de charité avec sa fille ça faisait bien. Donc j'acceptais, c'était des robes en plus, un buffet gratuit et une soirée où je pouvais m'amuser loin de lui. La robe que j'avais eue était une petite robe bleue toute simple, mais je l'adorais. Je m'habillais et m'installais dans la voiture en attendant que mon père vienne et nous emmène. Il s'installa devant le volant et durant tout le trajet aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

En arrivant devant la salle de réception il laissait les clefs au portier et nous entrâmes. Directement il se dirigea vers le buffet, pris un vers et commença à draguer lourdement une serveuse. Je me déplaçais vers le fond de la salle, loin de lui. Un serveur passa par là et me mit une coupe de champagne dans la main. Je restais plantée là, à regarder les gens danser, parler. A chaque fois je m'amusais à voire quels stratagèmes allaient utiliser les invités afin de montrer qu'ils gagnaient bien leur vie. Une nouvelle bague à la main de madame, une montre au poignet de monsieur. J'avais pour habitude de me cacher de d'observer tout ces petits détails qui font que je ne comprendrais jamais ces personnes. J'étais en plein dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un me bouscula par derrière. J'allais m'écraser sur le sol quand des bras me rattrapèrent à temps et même pas une goutte de champagne ne fut renversée. Je me retournais pour voire qui c'était aventuré dans mon dos et je tombais nez à nez avec un garçon à peine plus âgé que moi :

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire tomber, c'est juste que j'essayais de partir d'ici sans me faire remarquer.

Il avait un visage puissant avec des yeux d'un bleu tirant vers le gris et des petites bouclettes blondes foncées. Il était habillé avec un costume très élégant mais n'avait aucuns bijoux ou accessoires de marques. C'est alors que je me rappelais qu'il me parlait :

-Oh, euh… Ce n'est pas grave t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis pas vraiment tombée.

Il me fit un sourire et me tendit sa main :

-Je m'appelle Isaac et toi ?

-Matilde, dis-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

-Ravis de voire qu'il n'y à pas que des vieux pleins aux as dans cette soirée, dit –il avec un regard amusé.

J'avais envi de dire que je pensais comme lui mais un énorme bruit de verre cassé attira mon attention. Mon père avait trop bu et avait renversé le buffet. Je me dirigeais vers lui, pris son bras et devant les regards de tout les invités ahuris, le dirigeais dehors :

-Salope ! J'espère que tu vas crever en enfer ! Il cracha et continua de crier.

Arrivé dehors il m'attrapa par le bras et me projeta parterre :

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas là ma vie n'en serrait que meilleure ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps ! Je devrais me débarrasser de toi !

Il allait me mettre un coup de pied quand le garçon réapparut et l'empêcha de m'approcher :

-Ne la touchez pas c'est clair ?

-T'es qui toi pour me donner des ordres ? Espèce d'ado abrutis !

-Je suis une personne qui veut le bien de vote fille il m'aida à me relever et faisait toujours barrage entre mon père et moi.

-Matilde, tu sais très bien que sans moi tu n'es rien, allez on y va !

Il se dirigeait vers la voiture, je commençais à le suivre, Isaac voulu me retenir mais je lui lançais un regard qui lui disait de ne rien faire. Et je suivis mon père jusqu'à notre voiture et rentrais dedans.

Isaac :

Je marchais le long de l'avenue pour rejoindre l'immeuble dans lequel je dormais depuis quelques jours. Depuis la mort d'Allison, j'étais parti de Beacon Hills et je traînais par ci par là, m'hébergeant chez qui voulait bien de moi, me déplaçant en auto-stop et grattais dans les buffets des galas. J'utilisais le costume que Chris Argent m'avais donné pour jouer un faux vendeur de pistolets. J'avais pour habitude depuis plusieurs mois de me servir et de repartir mais j'avais bousculé cette fille. Je ne l'avais même pas vu en entrant. Elle était mignonne dans sa robe bleue assortie à ses yeux et ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui tombait dans le dos. Elle avait l'air totalement paniquée que quelqu'un remarque sa présence. J'étais en colère de ne pas l'avoir retenue. Jamais je n'aurais dû la laisser partir avec cet homme. Quand j'étais sorti et que je l'avais vu, parterre prête à être frappée, je revoyais ces années de souffrance chez mon père. J'aurais voulu la suivre mais la foule au gala m'empêchait de suivre son odeur. Jamais plus je ne la reverrais… J'avais décidé de retourner à Beacon Hills, rejoindre Scott et les autres. Mon voyage était terminé.


	2. point de rendez-vous

Chapitre 2 : Point de rendez-vous

Matilde

J'étais tranquillement en train de peindre. J'avais décidé de faire un tableau du garçon que j'avais croisé au gala deux jours auparavant. Ce visage harmonieux. Je voulais le peindre avant d'oublier à quoi il ressemblait. Je ne le croiserais probablement plus jamais.

-Matilde ! Descends !

Je descendais pour voir mon père remplir un formulaire. Il leva son visage tout sourire vers moi :

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Le détective privé que j'avais engagé pour retrouver ton père m'a enfin appelé ! Je l'ai contacté, il est près à te recevoir. Encore quelques papiers à remplir et tu seras chez lui pour faire ta rentrée.

-Mais la rentrée est dans deux semaines, comment je vais faire ?

-Tu seras arrivée bien avant, prépare tes affaires. Tu prends l'avion demain soir.

-Mais pour aller où ?

-Une petite ville du nom de Beacon Hills. A ce qu'il paraît c'est charmant ! Aller, va faire tes bagages. Et n'oublie pas, deux sacs maximum sinon je paie un supplément.

Je remontais la boule dans la gorge. Alors pendant toutes ces années mon père ne pensait qu'à se débarrasser de moi ? Je sais qu'il n'avait pas d'amour profond pour moi mais qu'au moins il soit légèrement triste de me voire partir. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'avais souvent espérée un sourire franc de mon père, mais pas à l'idée que je partirais bientôt. J'allais partir chez un étranger qui était peut être pire que mon père. Je continuais de remplir ma valise avec tout ce que je pouvais. Les larmes continuaient de couler. J'avais tellement mal. Je regardais le tableau que j'avais presque terminé, avec le sourire du garçon, et je me mis à sourire à mon tour. J'allais réussir à faire face.

Isaac

J'avais fait de l'auto-stop ces deux derniers jours et mon voyage touchait à son terme. J'avais marché jusqu'au loft de mon tuteur. Au moment où j'allais frapper à la porte je me demandais ce qu'il allait penser de moi. S'il m'avait oublié. La porte s'ouvrit alors, arrêtant le fil de mes pensées. On était face à face. Il me regarda, un air de surprise sur le visage :

-T'étais où ? Tu n'as donné aucunes nouvelles et tu crois qu'il suffit de te pointer pour tout oublier ?

-Derek, s'il te plait. Je suis de retour c'est l'important. Et j'ai besoin de toi en tant que tuteur. Je veux faire ma rentrée ici et vivre normalement. S'il te plait.

-Tu sais que j'ai eu du mal à justifier ton absence pendant tout le dernier mois de cours. Tu me dois un service.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-D'accord, je te demanderais en temps voulu, mais pour l'instant tu es le bienvenu ici et j'avais déjà soumis ton dossier pour cette année… J'avais gardé un espoir que tu reviennes.

-Merci ! Je le pris dans mes bras malgré son mouvement de recul. J'avais tellement été perdu ces derniers temps. J'étais heureux de voire que certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Matilde

J'avais atterrie à l'aéroport et j'étais en attente du taxi qui m'emmènerait chez mon père biologique. Les adieux avec mon père n'avait pas étés déchirants vu qu'il m'avait déposé rapidement en voiture en allant à un fête, comme on dépose son chat chez un ami pour les vacances. Alors que là, je ne le reverrais jamais. J'avais volé toute la nuit en pensant à mon père, et à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Il avait peut être des enfants, une femme. J'espérais qu'ils soient sympas.

-Matilde Logan ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis le chauffeur, veuillez bien me suivre.

Je le suivais et m'asseyais à l'arrière du taxi. Je regardais par la fenêtre les paysages défiler. Je ne stressais même plus de ne pas savoir ce qui allait m'arriver. Ma vie était tellement au plus bas. Je fis le bilan de ma situation : plus de parents, personne qui ne vous attend réellement, dans un taxi avec un étranger à des kilomètres de chez moi avec seulement deux sacs remplis à ras bord. Oui ma vie n'avait rien d'une vie rêvée en ce moment.

-On est arrivés ! Votre père a déjà réglé la course, vous pouvez y aller.

J'allais lui demander lequel mais me retenais. Qu'en avait-il à faire ? Il me glissa un sourire encourageant et démarra. Je restais sur le trottoir comme une abrutie. Je me tournais vers la maison. Il fallait que j'aille sonner, mais je n'en avais pas la force. Je restais plantée là quand quelqu'un sortis dans la maison. Un adolescent de mon âge environ. Tout maigrichon, il m'adressa la parole :

-Euh… Salut ! Tu es perdue ?

-Euh non… Tu habites ici ?

-Non, c'est chez mon pote pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que son père est là ? Il faut que je le voie.

-Oui il est là viens il prit un de mes bagages et me dit entrer au passage moi c'est Stiles, si t'as besoin d'aide je suis là.

-Oh euh merci beaucoup, c'est sympa Je lui fis un petit sourire, au maximum de ce que je pouvais faire en ce moment.

-Rafaël ! Quelqu'un pour vous !

Il descendit alors les marches. Mon père. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns et habillé d'un costume.

-Oh tu dois être Matilde ! J'avais demandé au chauffeur de taxi de me prévenir de votre arrivés ! Ton voyage c'est bien passé ?

-Euh … Oui je n'arrivais plus à parler tellement la situation dans laquelle je me retrouvais était étrange.

-Ah je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Stiles.

-Oui, d'ailleurs il faut que je vous laisse mon père m'attend. Au revoir ! Et salut euh…

-Matilde.

-Et salut Matilde !

Il sortit, j'étais à présent seule avec mon père. Rafaël.

-Ca te dit de manger Chinois ce soir ?

-Euh… oui.

-Très bien, je passe la majeure partie de mon temps ici mais je n'habite pas ici, c'est très compliqué mais tu dormiras dans une chambre en haut. Ta mère va bientôt arriver. En haut Scott est dans sa chambre, c'est ton frère, bon je te laisse je vais chercher à manger. Je reviens vite.

Sur ces mots il sortit et me laissa en plan dans la cuisine.

Il avait paniqué, je ne lui en voulais pas pour ça. Il avait dû accepter de m'accueillir sous les menaces de mon autre père qui aurait gagné un procès par sa fortune. Mais je lui en voulais de m'avoir laissé là, dans une maison inconnue avec un frère inconnu. C'était triste à dire mais j'avais l'habitude. De ne pas être la priorité numéro une des gens. Mais après tout ça je n'aurais pas dit non pour un peu d'attention.

Je posais mes sacs par terre et décidais de visiter la maison. Elle était moins spacieuse que l'ancienne mais plus chaleureuse. Je l'aimais bien. Je montais les escaliers et le couloir me mena à une chambre d'adolescent. La chambre était vide et la fenêtre ouverte. Pas besoin d'avoir fait des années d'études pour savoir que Scott était parti. Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé partir. Je redescendais dans le salon étant gênée d'être dans sa chambre alors que je ne le connaissais même pas. Je pris dans mon sac un carnet de croquis et un crayon et gribouillais en attendant que quelqu'un rentre.


	3. Une nouvelle vie

3

Matilde

Cela faisait une heure que je dessinais. J'avais dessiné des souvenirs. Le visage de mon père, mon ancienne chambre. Je dessinais tout ce que je ne voulais pas oublier. Une habitude que j'avais depuis la mort de ma mère. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps pour aller chercher à manger. Quand j'entendais devant la maison une voiture s'arrêter et une portière claquer. Je rangeais mon carnet et attendais assise sur le canapé. Mon genou tressautait et je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter. Pour la première fois depuis mon départ je stressais. La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis une femme :

-Et tu ne me le dis même pas ! J'aurais pu être au courant quand même !... Non ! Ce n'est pas une excuse !... Quoi ? Moi !…; Je l'entendis soupirer et raccrocher.

Elle entra dans le salon et posa les yeux sur moi. Je me levais et à peine avais-je eu le temps de lui dire bonjour que j'étais dans ces bras. Elle pleurait :

-Faut pas pleurer vous savez.

Elle me lâcha et me fit face.

-Je suis désolé, plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je serai une bonne mère. Plus jamais…

-Euh… donc vous êtes ma mère c'est ça ?

-Oui elle essuya les larmes sur sa joue je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'appelles maman mais tu peux m'appeler Melissa.

Je lui fis un sourire et acquiesçais. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à sortir des casseroles

-Votre… Ton mari est parti chercher à manger.

-On est divorcés, et je lui ai dit de ne pas venir car il ne m'avait pas prévenu de ton arrivée. Donc on va manger des pâtes.

On mangea tout en parlant de moi et de ce que j'aimais. C'était la première fois qu'on s'intéressait à moi. Cela me gênait, mais Melissa ne me donna pas le temps de lui poser des questions. Ensuite elle me montra une chambre qui serait la mienne et me laissa. Je déballais mes affaires et remplissais l'armoire du peux de vêtement que j'avais. Je tombais de fatigue après tout les évènements de la journée et m'endormais sans me changer.

Derek

Isaac dormait encore. C'était mieux ainsi. Il y avait désormais assez de monde pour surveiller Beacon Hills. Cette ville me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il fallait que je parte. J'étais revenu réinscrire Isaac au lycée au cas où il reviendrait et maintenant qu'il avait 18 ans je pouvais annuler sa titularisation. J'avais remplis les papiers afin de lui léguer tout ce que je possédais. Je laissais une petite note sur le bureau, et parti. Je n'avais plus rien à faire dans cette ville. J'enfourchais une moto que j'avais achetée récemment et quittais la ville sans me retourner.

Isaac

Je venais de me lever quand je trouvais le mot de Derek :

_« Suis parti. Ne me cherchez pas. Le loft est à toi. Ne me texter qu'en cas d'urgence. D. »_

J'avais voulu être triste mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais la certitude que ce n'étais pas un adieu définitif. On était veille de la rentrée et il fallait que je passe chez Scott. Lui annoncer que j'étais revenu et lui demander si je pouvais faire parti de sa meute. Sinon je ne survivrais pas très longtemps.

Matilde

Je me réveillais en entendant une porte claquer dans la maison. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable, huit heures et demi. Je me levais et regardais les vêtements froissés de la veille. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche. Je fis couler l'eau et mis dix minutes à trouver la température parfaite. Je sortais de la salle de bain en m'essorant les cheveux et trouvais Melissa qui allait frapper à la porte de ma chambre :

-Oh Matilde ! Je voulais voire si tu étais réveillée, le petit déjeuner est prêt, tu descends quand tu veux Elle me lança un sourire et repartie.

Je souriais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps on m'avait préparé un petit déjeuner. J'allais pouvoir manger tranquillement et pas debout comme j'en avais l'habitude. Mon père criait toujours que je mettais des miettes partout quand je mangeais des biscuits, alors j'avais arrêté. Je descendis et m'asseyais à table devant un bol que je remplissais de lait.

-Alors tu as bien dormis ?, me demanda Melissa.

-Très bien merci !

-Demain c'est la rentrée, tu as besoin d'affaires en particuliers ?

-Euh… Non c'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !

-Très bien alors. Scott est en train de ce préparer je lui ai demandé de te faire visiter aujourd'hui pour que tu connaisses le coin. J'y vais, je dois aller travailler. Passe une bonne journée !

Et elle sortie. Elle avait laissé un papier sur la table avec son numéro de téléphone. Je l'enregistrais sur le mien et débarrassais la table. J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Je me retournais pour voir un adolescent, Scott.

-Euh… Salut !, Dit-il embarrasser. Alors à ce qu'il parait on est frère et sœur.

-Oui je crois bien.

Il me sourit.

-Bon et bien on devrait s'entendre sauf si tu es une tueuse psychopathe.

Je haussais un sourcil à sa remarque.

-Laisse tomber. J'ai un ami qui doit passer ici, je te ferai visiter la ville avec lui. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûre.

-Non, non ! Pas du tout ! C'est déjà gentil de prendre le temps de me faire visiter.

Il me lança un plus grand sourire que le premier. Je le trouvais plutôt sympa et pensais même que je pouvais m'entendre avec lui. C'était mon premier ami en quelque sorte. Ayant fait des cours à domiciles je n'avais jamais eu d'amis. Mon père m'interdisait de sortir et je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé à des gens de mon âge. Je les trouvais bizarre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En faite ils étaient plutôt sympas. Je me retrouvais à lui rendre son sourire. Chose que je n'avais jamais faite jusque là.

Soudain une sonnette retenti et Scott alla ouvrir la porte. Je restais en retrais. Car même si j'avais trouvé Scott sympa, cela ne voulait pas dire que j'en penserai autant des ces amis. Quand son ami rentra dans la maison je reconnu instantanément le garçon du gala. Celui que j'avais peint. Je me dirigeais directement vers les toilettes et verrouillait la porte. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il voit que j'étais là.

-Je vais te présenter ma sœur, viens elle est… Elle est aux toilettes. On t'attend dans le salon !, Cria-t-il à mon intention.

-Oui, j'arrive !, je paniquais. Comment me sortir de cette situation ? J'avais abandonné le fait de revoir le garçon un jour, et je ne savais pas comment il réagirait en me voyant. Et puis après tout peut être serai-t-il ravis. Qu'il serait content de faire ma connaissance. Je rassemblais tout mon courage et sortais des toilettes.

Isaac

J'avais rejoins Scott chez lui. Il avait directement accepté de me reprendre dans sa meute, et était heureux que je sois de retour. Il m'avait demandé si je voulais l'aider à faire visiter la ville à sa sœur. Sa mère lui avait raconté que un mois après avoir eu Scott elle était tombée enceinte. Ayant du mal à gérer un enfant elle avait fait adopter le deuxième né dix mois plus tard. Et qu'à la suite de la mort de ses deux parents elle était revenue habiter là. Sans la connaître, il savait que ce devait être une fille forte. Ils se retournèrent tout les deux quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvra. Et quand il aperçut la fille il écarquilla les yeux. C'était la fille du gala. Il avait oublié à quel point elle était belle.

-Salut Isaac !, Dit elle timidement.

Scott fit glisser son regard d'elle à moi :

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui on peut dire qu'on c'est déjà rencontré il y a pas longtemps répondis-je sans la quitter des yeux. J'avais tellement regretté de l'avoir quitté que je n'en revenais pas de la revoir. Elle enfila des chaussures et Scott passa la main devant mon visage me faisant sortir de ma stupeur :

-Eho ! On y va !, il me regarda avec un regard qui signifiait qu'il avait compris à quoi je pensais. Un sourire moqueur s'installa sur son visage et je lui donnais un coup sans que Matilde ne nous voie.

On lui fit visiter la ville pendant le reste de la journée. Elle ne prononça aucun mot de toute la ballade mais elle souriait parfois quand Scott ou moi faisions des commentaires débiles sur les lieux. Pendant toute la journée je n'avais pas arrêté de la regarder. Elle était si discrète et timide, elle me rappelait quand je n'étais pas encore un loup-garou.

Matilde

La journée c'étais finalement bien passée. Isaac ne c'était pas enfuit en me voyant. D'ailleurs je me sentais idiote d'avoir pu penser qu'il le ferait. Scott aussi était très sympa, il m'avait offert une pizza le midi, je ne leur avais pas dit mais c'était la première fois que j'en mangeais une, et ça m'avais beaucoup plu. En rentrant le soir, Melissa nous attendait pour le diner. Après m'avoir offert un réveil elle me laissa seule dans ma chambre. Je décidais de vider un peu plus mes sacs. C'était dur car à chaque fois que je sortais un objet de celui-ci j'avais une boule qui se formait dans mon ventre. Même si ma vie me plaisait maintenant je ne pouvais pas oublier les 17 dernières années. Les souvenirs de ma petite chambre, des galas. Mais avec revenait aussi mon père. Même si je ne lui importais pas beaucoup je l'aimais. Et maintenant je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Je m'installais dans mon lit et laissa mes larmes couler en silence et je m'endormis quand mes yeux ne pouvaient plus en produire.

**Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là. Oui désolé j'ai fait partir Derek, mais comme le dit Isaac, ce n'est pas forcement définitif. **

**J'espère que ça vous plait, donnez votre avis ! **


	4. Une nouvelle menace

4

Scott

J'avais entendu Matilde pleurer la nuit d'avant. Je savais que ce devait être dur pour elle. Je n'allais pas lui faciliter la tâche. Car pour la protéger il fallait que je demande à tous mes amis de ne pas l'approcher. Il fallait qu'elle reste en dehors des histoires surnaturelles de la ville. J'étais parti au lycée sur ma mobylette, ma mère devais l'emmener dix minutes après moi. Le temps de briefer le groupe sur ma décision.

-Hey tout le monde !, Je déposais un rapide baisé sur la bouche de Kira.

-Il y a des hôtels pour ça ricana Stiles

-Oui bien sûre, d'ailleurs tu es le plus au courant à ce sujet non ?; rétorqua Liam avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres ce qui provoqua un sourire chez tout le monde et l'embarras de Stiles et Malia.

-Arrêtés de vous taquinez répliquais-je j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Je vous ai tous mis au courant au sujet de ma sœur ?; Tout le monde hocha la tête en silence Et bien je vais vous demander de na pas l'approcher, afin de ne pas la mettre en danger le moins du monde, le temps de vérifier qu'aucun tueur n'est en ville.

Je vis une lueur de colère dans les yeux d'Isaac. Il nous tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Je fis signe aux autres de ne pas nous suivre et le rattrapais :

-Isaac je sais que…

-Non tu ne sais rien !;me coupa-t-il Je ne te comprend pas, tu me fais passer la journée d'hier avec elle et maintenant tu veux que je face comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu ?

-Ecoute, je sais que tu l'aimes bien, justement, si tu veux qu'elle vive il faut que tu restes loin d'elle. Tu as très bien vu comment nos proches finissent !

-Il n'y a pas que nos proches qui souffrent. Et si ça ne changeait rien ? Et si quoi qu'il arrive les personnes ne souffrent rien qu'en vivant ici ?

-Tu as raison mais si on pouvait faire tout notre possible pour la protéger ? Tu ne crois pas que cela en vaudrais la peine ?

Isaac eu un regard triste. Il me regarda, hocha la tête et parti en m'intimant de ne pas le suivre. J'étais triste pour lui, j'avais vu comment il regardait Matilde pendant toute la journée d'hier. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de classe en entendant la cloche sonner.

Matilde

J'avais croisé Isaac en allant à mon casier. Mais il ne m'avait pas répondu, pourtant j'étais sûre qu'il m'avais vu. Je réfléchissais et regardais mon emploi du temps que j'avais obtenu par le proviseur. J'avais cours de mathématiques. Je regardais e nom de la salle et relevais la tête pour voire que j'étais toute seule dans le couloir. La cloche avait sonnée depuis 5 minutes et personne pour m'aider à trouver la salle de cours. Je me baladais dans le lycée en regardant le nom de chaque salle.

-Mais oui le lycée c'est bien ! C'est même génial ! Des jeunes de mon âge qui ne me parle pas, des salles introuvables et des profs !; je pestai tout en continuant de chercher la salle.

Je trouvais enfin la salle. J'ouvris la porte et interrompis la prof.

-Vous êtes en retard.

-Je sais, excusez moi, j'étais perdue et…

-Très bien, me coupa-t-elle, allez vous assoir et que ça ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir.

Je regardais la salle et vit la place libre dans un coin tout au fond. J'aperçu aussi Scott et Isaac et je leur fis un signe de la main mais ils m'ignorèrent. C'est vrai ils ne me connaissaient pas, comment j'avais pu croire qu'ils seraient amis avec moi. J'étais vraiment idiote, je n'y connaissais rien en amitié et je m'improvisais savante. Je m'asseyais derrière le garçon que j'avais croisé en arrivant. Stiles, me rappelais-je. Je me rappelais qu'il m'avait dit de lui demander si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit alors je l'appelais :

-Hey ! Ca va ?

Il ne me répondit pas et ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Pourtant j'étais certaine qu'il m'avait entendu. Je regardais par la fenêtre et continuais de penser à cela quand la prof m'appela :

-Hey ! Vous, miss en retard. Oui c'est à vous que je parle. Vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer alors venez au tableau résoudre ce problème. C'est une heure de détention si vous n'y arrivez pas.

Je me levais et pris la craie qu'elle me tendait. Je pouvais sentir le regard de toute la classe sur moi. Je me rappelai les leçons que le prof m'avait appris l'année dernière et résolut le problème sans grande difficulté ce qui m'attira des regards amusés.

-Très bien, je vois que vous avez un bon niveau. Mais ce sera détention tout de même pour avoir attiré trop d'attention pendant ce cour.

Je me rasseyais à ma place et soupirai en glissant ma tête dans mes bras.

Isaac

J'étais à la cafétéria avec Scott et tous les autres. Cette première journée était un cauchemar. J'avais dû ignorer Matilde à deux reprises, l'entendre se perdre dans les couloirs pendant 20 minutes et avoir une heure de détention. J'aurais tellement avoir été là pour l'aider mais Scott avait été clair, personne ne devait faire ami-ami avec elle. J'étais en colère mais comprenais quand même la décision de mon alpha.

J'étais dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que je la voie entrer. Elle se dirigea vers le self, se servit et alla s'assoir seule à une table vide. Je croisais le regard de Scott et baissais les yeux sur mon assiette. J'écoutais Matilde qui se parlait à elle-même :

-Aller, courage. T'as pas besoin de ton frère pour te faire des amis. T'es plus forte que tout ça après tout. Je ressentais une empathie pour elle, un premier jour c'est toujours dur Ca doit être l'appréhension de la première fois, si il y a autant de monde un lycée ça doit pas être si terrible.

Une première fois ? Elle n'avait jamais été dans un lycée ? Elle avait déjà fini de manger et sortie de la cafétéria. J'étais sûre qu'elle allait y arriver et se faire des amis, et je ne me sentirais plus coupable de l'ignorer.

Matilde

Après avoir eu un cours d'histoire je me dirigeai vers mon heure de détention surveillée par un prof appelé Harris. J'avais croisé Scot et ces amis à la cafétéria mais j'avais aussi décidée de les ignorer. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire rembarrer encore une fois. J'arrivais en détention et m'assit à côté d'un garçon que je n'avais pas croisé dans mes cours pour éviter de m'assoir à côté de Stiles. Harris se tourna vers nous trois et annonça :

-Travaux d'intérêts généraux aujourd'hui ! Stiles vous rangerez les craies dans toutes les salles, et vous deux vous allez ranger les livres dans la bibliothèque.

Je me levais en ignorant Stiles qui sortit après moi et suivit le garçon jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il commença à ranger les livres sans dire un mot, sauf que je ne comprenais pas comment les ranger :

-Euh… Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?

Il poussa un soupire et se tourna vers moi :

-Tu regardes les étiquettes, les premières lettres ce sont les initiales de l'auteur et celles en dessous les premières du titre. La bas c'est la section A et ensuite ça continue dans l'ordre alphabétique.

-Merci… Je rangeais aussi en silence, après une heure il sortit et j'en déduisais que ce devais être la fin de la détention. Je reprenais mon sac et sorti pour croiser Stiles et le même garçon en train de parler ensemble. Je comprenais pourquoi il ne m'avait pas parlé, ce devait être un autre ami de Scott. Je décidais de rentrer à pied vu qu'il était trop tard pour prendre le bus. Cette journée avait vraiment été horrible.

Scott

Je m'étais rendu au loft de Derek en demandant à tout le monde de venir. En arrivant Isaac m'avait dit que Derek était parti. Mais la situation était trop préoccupante pour que je m'inquiète de son départ. Quand tout le monde fut là je pris la parole :

-En rentrant des cours cet après-midi j'ai trouvé une enveloppe sur mon lit, dedans il y avait un message, je vous le lit : _« Cher Scott, je vais t'instruire afin que tu deviennes plus responsable. Première leçon : faire attention à ce qui est important. Attend toi à devoir réfléchir si tu veux réussir l'examen final. Le professeur. »_

-Un nouveau démon ?; Demanda Stiles.

-Une nouvelle menace répliquai-je.

**Un peu de suspens qui apparaît ! En espérant que cela vous plaît ! Merci de lire et donnez vos avis !**


	5. Préoccupations

5

Scott

Cela faisait un mois que j'avais reçu le message. Des meurtres mystérieux avait étés commis dans la ville ce qui paniquait les habitants. Un couvre feu avait été mit en place, on rendait hommage aux morts et on ne se retrouvait plus tout seul dans la rue. J'étais le seul avec la meute, à savoir de quoi il retournait. On avait cherché toutes les possibilités d'un professeur ou d'un maître dans le bestiaire mais rien n'avait été trouvé. Même Deaton n'avait aucune idée de quoi cela pourrait venir. J'avais beau réfléchir comme me le disait le mot et pourtant rien ne pouvais sauver les innocents. Je continuais mes recherches chez Stiles :

-Et sinon ta sœur ça va ?

-Ouais, elle c'est faite un ami. Je ne comprends pas on a pourtant cherché partout et ce « professeur » continue de nous prendre pour des idiots. Fulminai-je.

-Calme toi, regarde le nom de la leçon, je suis sûre qu'il y a plus d'indice dans ce bout de papier que l'on ne pourrait en trouver sur les scènes de crime. « Faire attention à ce qui est important ». Ce message t'étais adressé, donc qu'est ce qui est important pour toi ?

-T'imagines même pas le nombre de fois ou je me suis posé cette question. Je ne comprends plus rien Stiles ! Aide-moi !

-Ecoute c'est une leçon, cela veut dire que tu dois apprendre. Par contre je ne comprends pas l'examen final… J'avoue que je suis légèrement perdu en ce moment.

J'enfouissais ma tête dans mes mains et continuais à réfléchir.

Isaac

Mon loft était en permanence occupé par les membres de la meute. On cherchait sans relâche à prévoir le prochain meurtre. 4 avait déjà été commis depuis un mois et chacun un vendredi. Aujourd'hui on était mercredi et on pensait tous que dans deux jours une personne allait encore mourir. On avait prévu d'utiliser tout notre temps afin de trouver.

Matilde

Je tirais la chasse d'eau et m'essuyais la bouche et les mains dans le lavabo. Je regardais mon visage cerné et décidais de prendre une douche pour aller dormir. J'enlevais mes vêtements et regardais mon corps. Mes côtes étaient visibles et mes bras étaient tous maigres. Cela faisait un mois que je ne pouvais pas garder les aliments dans mon estomac, j'avais perdu 10 kilos. Je prenais ma douche en sortant je descendais dans la cuisine. Ce soir j'avais la maison pour moi toute seule, je pris des paquets de gâteaux et commença à manger, manger, manger. Je finissais baissée au dessus des toilettes, je versais du produit nettoyant afin de masquer l'odeur. Je pleurais. J'étais tellement seule. J'avais dit à tout le monde que je m'étais faite un ami. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais menti, peut être pour me venger de Scott quand il c'était mit à m'ignorer. Avant je n'avais pas d'amis mais cela m'importais peut, alors que maintenant je me sentais invisible. On se sentait tellement plus seul au milieu de la foule. Je pleurais encore longtemps dans mon lit et m'endormais.

Je me réveillais quand mon réveil sonnait. Je m'habillais en mettant plusieurs épaisseurs afin que mon corps paraisse normal. La journée se passa comme d'habitude : les cours et le reste du temps je le passai enfermer dans les toilettes afin de ne croiser personne et de ne pas me rappeler que j'étais seule. Je n'allais plus à la cafétéria, mais pour ce que je faisais de ma nourriture ce n'était pas un gros gâchis. J'avais décidé d'aller dans un bar ce soir afin d'entendre un groupe chanter, j'espérais me changer les idées. Je m'étais installée à une table sur le balcon et écoutais la musique tout en regardant mon verre de jus de fruit comme si c'était le diable.

Isaac

J'étais parti au concert organisé par la ville et en profitais pour boire. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir être saoul. Je regardais les minutes passer, il serait minuit dans trente minutes et à partir de là n'importe qui pourrai mourir et je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher. Je levais les yeux vers le balcon et vis Matilde. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle avait l'air de défier son verre de jus ce qui me fit sourire, jusqu'à ce que je vois une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle continua de pleurer, je voulu la rejoindre alors je quittais le bar mais la foule qui dansait était trop dense pour que je puisse me déplacer. Je la vis se tordre de douleur sous les sanglots, s'il n'y avait pas tout ce bruit je l'entendrais hurler. Je bousculais les gens pour aller jusqu'à elle. Je la vit se lever, descendre et se diriger vers les toilettes. Je captais alors une odeur, une odeur de mort. Et je pouvais jurer qu'elle venait d'elle. Je continuais de pousser les gens, je n'étais plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte des toilettes, je paniquais :

-Pardon ! Je suis pressé, laissez moi passer !

J'hurlais mais avec le bruit personne ne m'entendais. Je réussissais à atteindre la porte et entrais. Je refermais la porte et continuais d'entendre le son étouffé de la musique. J'entendais des sanglots venir du côté des lavabos. Je trouvais Matilde qui tenait un couteau pointé sur son ventre :

-Wow ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !

Elle sursautait à ma remarque, les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de personne ! Vas-t-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle reparti dans un sanglot. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient sa confusion. Elle n'avait toujours pas retiré le couteau de son ventre.

\- Matilde, écoute-moi d'accord ? Donne-moi ce couteau.

-Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi d'un coup tu t'intéresse à moi et à ce que je fais ? T'en à rien à foutre de moi de toute façon !

-C'est pas vrai, je tiens beaucoup à toi. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses une bêtise.

-Et si tu tiens autant à moi que tu le dit pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ?

-C'est compliqué… Je ne voulais pas je te l'assure…

-Ouais c'est ça, compliqué !

Elle appuya sur le couteau et je sentis l'odeur du sang.

-Arrête ! Matilde je t'en pris regarde moi dans les yeux. Tu regardes ? Je ne te mens pas. Jamais je n'ai voulu t'ignorer. Je tiens à toi, et jamais je n'oserais te mentir.

Le couteau tomba au sol et je regardais sa main. Elle tremblait et continuait de pleurer. Je m'approchais et la pris dans mes bras.

Matilde

Isaac m'avais ramené après ma tentative de suicide. Quand j'étais dans la voiture je m'étais maudit d'être aussi stupide et d'avoir abandonné quand j'avais vu la peur dans ses yeux. Ma vie était un enfer et pourtant je m'accrochais encore à elle. J'aurais voulu pleurer mais mes yeux étaient secs et me piquaient.

Isaac avait insisté pour me suivre dans ma chambre. Alors j'ignorais sa présence et retirais mon t-shirt. Je vis son regard inquiet à la vue de mon corps mais je ne relevais pas. Je pris un pansement et l'appliquait sur l'entaille sur mon ventre. Ensuite je laissais Isaac seul et allais prendre une douche. Je croisais les doigts pour qu'il ne soit plus là quand je sortirais.

Je revenais dans ma chambre et vis qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

-Tu vas rester longtemps ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu m'explique.

-Et c'est moi qui dois m'expliquer ? Non mais je rêve !

-Tu as menti à tout le monde et tu à voulu finir tes jours ce soir, je crois bien que dans ton cas c'est plus urgent.

-C'est vrai que pour le nombre de personne à qui j'ai parlé dernièrement…

Je vis son regard se charger de culpabilité. Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais les mots sortaient tous seuls. Une colère monstre était en train de prendre possession de mon esprit. Et le seul désir que j'avais c'était qu'il souffre comme moi j'avais souffert.

-Matilde… Je comprends ce que tu vis et…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir.

-Tu comprends ? Mais tu comprends quoi Isaac ?! Tu ne peux rien comprendre ! Ta vie est parfaite, tu as des amis, des choses à faire de ton avenir, des gens qui s'intéresse à toi ! Tu vis ! Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Moi je n'ai rien ! Tu comprends ça ? Rien ! Et le peux que j'ai pu avoir je l'ai perdu !

Je me dirigeais vers mon armoire et récupérais la toile que j'avais peinte. Même avec la colère que je ressentais je n'avais pas voulu la détruire. Je lui jetais à la figure :

-Tiens cadeau ! Maintenant tire toi !

Il prit la toile et sortis sans un mot. Je me glissais dans mon lit et réfléchissais si il était triste ou en colère. Finalement je m'endormais, j'étais tellement fatiguée.

Isaac

Je regardais le tableau que Matilde avait peint. Je me reconnaissais. Je déduisais qu'elle avait peint ce tableau après notre première rencontre au gala. Elle était si différente maintenant. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir parlé ainsi, elle ne savait rien sur les choix de Scott. Mais je n'avais pas pu lui dire sinon tout ça n'aurait servi à rien.

J'avais envoyé un message à Scott lui disant de me rejoindre chez lui. Il entra en courant dans le salon :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Rien de grave ?

-Non tout va mieux maintenant, c'est ta sœur. Elle à fait une tentative de suicide. Mais la elle dort dans sa chambre à présent.

J'omettais de lui parler de sa perte de poids en excès, une tentative de suicide suffirait pour l'instant. Je vis alors Scott écarquiller les yeux comme si il avait eu une révélation, je haussais un sourcil et l'intima de me dire ce qu'il pensait.

-A quoi est ce que je tiens le plus ? A ma famille ! Donc à Matilde ! Or, en essayant de l'éloigner du surnaturelle je l'ai ignoré alors qu'elle n'allait pas bien ! Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qui était important !

-Attend je te dit que ta sœur à voulu se tuer et toi tu penses au message d'un meurtrier ?

-Qu'elle heure il est ? Est-ce qu'on est vendredi ?

Je paniquais en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Minuit cinq !

On courrait jusqu'à la chambre de Matilde et la trouvait vide. Seulement un papier sur son lit : _« C'est bien Scott. Tu as appris ta leçon. C'est maintenant l'heure du test. Tu as 24 heures. Le professeur. »_


	6. Prisonnière

6

Matilde

Je sentais le sang battre dans mes tempes. Mes poignets étaient engourdis mais quand j'essayais de les bouger je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient ligotés. Je commençais à m'agiter, j'avais peur. J'étais assise sur une chaise, les poignets et les chevilles ligotées. Je regardais autour de moi, l'endroit était sombre et j'avais froid.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? J'entendis l'écho me répondre et une larme s'échappa de mon œil Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle ! Dis-je dans un sanglot.

J'entendis alors un rire moqueur et des pas s'approchèrent de moi. En plissant les yeux je pouvais voire une silhouette me faire face.

-Qui…Qui êtes vous ?

Je distinguais le bout de ces bottes noires mais n'arrivais pas à voire qui cela pouvait être.

-J'espère que tu es à l'aise. J'ai légèrement serré les liens afin que tu restes là, j'en suis désolé… Non en faite je ne le suis pas ! Il rigola encore, je ne reconnaissais pas sa voix, je frissonnais Oui il fait froid et le fait que tu n'ais pas de graisse n'arrange pas les choses hein ?

Un élan de colère et de courage à son ironie et son ton moqueur montèrent en moi.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! Si vous voulez vraiment me tuer faites le maintenant !

-Mais je ne veux pas te tuer. Je veux juste t'apprendre. Nous somme le cinquième vendredi, le jour de l'examen et vois tu, tu es la copie de cet examen.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Je vais te donner un indice : « Les loups seront de sortie ce soir ».

Il s'avança vers moi à ce moment là et je vis sa main déposer une fleur sur mes jambes.

-Tu n'as plus qu'une journée à vivre. Profites bien du temps que je t'offre pour réfléchir. Il est exactement une heure du matin. L'examen a commencé depuis une heure. Bonne chance.

J'entendis ces pas s'éloigner.

-Revenez ! Ne me laissez pas là ! Quels loups ?! A l'aide !

Je criais pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. Finalement je n'avais plus de voie et sombras à cause du manque de sommeil et de la blessure sur ma tête que je n'avais pas vu.

Isaac

-Ok réfléchissons, où l'emmènerait-t-il ? Et pourquoi ?

J'essayais d'aider Scott qui était au bord de piquer la plus grosse crise de panique ? De colère ? De sa vie.

-Hey mec, t'inquiètes pas on va la retrouver.

J'essayais aussi de me persuader même si je n'en avais aucune idée. Je savais que le souvenir douloureux d'Allison lui revenait comme à moi. On se sentait impuissant.

-Tu avais raison. L'éloigner n'a rien changé. Je croyais la protéger mais finalement j'ai tout fait de travers.

-Mais non ! Je m'agenouillais devant lui et l'obligeait à me regarder dans les yeux Ecoute moi bien d'accord ? Tu as fait ce que tu croyais bon, peut être que ça n'a pas marché, mais tu le faisais en pensent qu'à son bien. Et oui on a perdu beaucoup depuis le début. Mais maintenant on a affrontés le pire. On va la retrouver et la sauver quoi qu'il arrive d'accord ? Il faut juste réfléchir. Je vais appeler les autres.

Je vis une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux et sortais pour téléphoner à tout le monde. En dix minutes nous étions tous rassemblés dans le salon de Scott. Heureusement pour nous, sa mère travaillait de nuit et n'était donc pas là. Je m'adossais dans un coin de la pièce pendant que Scott expliquait la situation aux autres. Je pensais à Matilde. Je me reprochais de ne pas l'avoir assez protégée. Je l'avais sauvée d'un suicide et je l'avais laissée toute seule. Juste car elle m'avait mis en colère. J'étais vraiment un imbécile.

-Très bien comme on a 24h et qu'il est une heure et demi il nous reste du temps pour la trouver. Je propose qu'on aille dormir et on cherchera pendant la journée. Jusqu'à minuit. Soyez en forme.

Je ne comprenais pas. On devait chercher Matilde, on ne savait pas où elle était, on avait seulement 24 heures et il voulait qu'on dorme ? C'est alors que je sentis la fatigue, celle d'avoir cherché pendant plusieurs jours où se passerait le prochain meurtre. Je m'endormais dans le canapé en pensant au lendemain.

Matilde

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais le soleil était levé. Je pouvais voire où j'étais. J'étais au milieu d'une église. Elle paraissait abandonnée. La poussière était partout et je pouvais voire les empreintes de l'homme avec qui j'avais parlé par terre. Les bancs étaient tous cassés ou renversés. La lumière filtrait à travers les vitraux dont la plupart étaient brisés. Je croisais les doigts pour que quelqu'un s'aventure ici, au moins pour trouver mon cadavre si je ne pouvais être sauvée. Le sang qui coulait de l'arrière de mon crâne avait séché et collait mes cheveux dans ma nuque. Une sensation très désagréable. J'avais moins froid, le soleil réchauffait mes jambes. Je posais alors mes yeux sur la fleur. Je l'avais oubliée. Mais maintenant que je voyais je pouvais voire sa magnifique couleur bleue. Je n'en avais jamais vu des comme ça.

Après plusieurs heures assises ligotée à regarder autour de moi je souriais. J'avais tellement détaillé l'endroit où j'étais enfermée que je m'ennuyais. Oui, j'allais mourir et au lieu de paniquer, de crier, de pleurer, je m'ennuyais. J'étais vraiment pathétique. Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Isaac quand il m'avait dit de lâcher le couteau, cela m'aurait évité cette mort lente et affreuse. Mais je n'avais pas résisté. C'était comme si j'avais dû lui obéir et je lui en voulais pour ça. Il m'ignorait et quand il voulait il me donnait des ordres. Pourtant j'avais eu l'impression qu'il doutait vraiment à ce moment là de sa capacité à me convaincre.

Scott

Le matin on c'était tous retrouvés pour chercher un moyen de retrouver Matilde.

-Où aurait-t-il pu l'emmener ? Demanda Stiles Dans la forêt ? Une crypte ? Un puits ?

-Soit pas ridicule ! Lança Liam que le rappel du puits avait fait réagir.

-Je te signal que c'est un jeu pour se mec, le but c'est de la retrouver donc c'est possible. Et donc elle est toujours en vie. Voyez ça comme un grand jeu de plateau. Vous avez un chemin et vous avancez jusqu'au but.

Je réagissais alors :

-Mais c'est ça !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi avec un regard interrogateur à mon élan d'enthousiasme.

-Mais oui c'est un chemin ! Quand il l'a enlevée s'il avait pris une voiture on l'aurait entendu car avec Isaac on était dans la maison. Hors s'il ne l'avait pas assommée elle se serait débattue. Donc il l'a assommée et trainée par terre. Donc on pourrait suivre son odeur !

-Alors on y va. On a plus que 12h Lança Isaac.

-Non on ne peut pas tout de suite ! Répliquais-je.

-Et pourquoi ? Dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

-On doit attendre la fin des cours. Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut rester discret si on est absent on va avoir des problèmes. Et puis c'est notre dernière année donc tout le monde va en cours on se retrouve à la sortie dans cinq heures pour aller chez moi. Sauf Liam, Malia et Kira. Je ne veux pas vous voire la bas.

Ils allaient tous protester mais ne dirent rien. Ils savaient que quand je prenais une décision ce n'était pas sans raison. Je pouvais aussi sentir la colère d'Isaac. Je priais pour qu'il n'attaque personne cet après-midi.

Après les cours je me retrouvais chez moi avec Isaac, Stiles et Lydia. Je flairais les alentours pour voir si les autres étaient venus aussi mais non. Ils n'étaient pas venus et j'étais soulagé. Je pris un pull à Matilde et reniflais son odeur. Je n'avais jamais remarquée qu'elle était si douce. Isaac fit de même et en sortant je trouvais une piste plus ressente que les autres. Isaac me suivait et les autres étaient derrière nous. On marchait pendant au moins une heure et la piste n'avait toujours pas de fin. Nous quittions maintenant la ville pour pénétrer dans la forêt. Apres trente minutes de marche nous arrivions à un bâtiment. Une grande église qui semblait abandonnée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu et à voire le regard des autres eux non plus.

-Elle doit être là dedans. On y va avec Isaac. Soyez prudent.

Et je me dirigeais, toujours suivit d'Isaac dans la grande bâtisse.

Matilde

Je pouvais dire que la journée avait été longue. Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher et la lumière diminuait. La pénombre s'installait et je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre plus fort. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. Et j'avais aussi soif et j'étais fatiguée. Le professeur avait parlé de loups. J'espérais en silence que se faire dévorer par un loup n'étais pas si douloureux que ça en avait l'air. J'espérais aussi que quelqu'un se rende compte de ma mort, même si comme je n'avais pas d'amis, personne ne s'en préoccuperais.

C'est alors que j'entendis dans pas vers l'entrée de l'église accompagnés de grognement. Je savais que les loups étaient là et c'était pour moi.

**Oui dans ce chapitre Matilde ne fait pas grand-chose. En même temps elle n'a pas trop le choix. **** Des avis ? Des idées pour la suite ? **


	7. Frissons

7

Matilde

Je commençais à paniquer à l'approche des pas. Je me débattais avec mes liens mais les cordes étaient trop serrées. J'étais dos à la porte et ne pouvais donc pas voir ce qui était entrée. Je sentis un courant d'air sur la droite et vis une silhouette se découper devant moi.

-Scott ? C'est toi.

-Matilde… Il… Va… Falloir…Que… Tu t'enfuis.

Plus il s'approchait de moi et plus je voyais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était pâle et on aurait dit qu'il se battait contre sa propre volonté.

-Scott, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

J'étais de plus en plus inquiète. Tout d'un coup les yeux de Scott devinrent rouges et je hoquetais de surprise. Il se jeta sur moi, je criais en fermant les yeux. J'étais tombée sur le sol, en relevant la tête je pouvais voire Scott qui était à terre aussi. Je vis que par un miracle mes liens étaient coupés et je me relevais et commençais à courir vers une porte que j'avais pu admirer toute la journée. Je claquais la porte et me retrouvais dans une petite chapelle, aussi sombre que le reste de l'église. J'entendais des pas venir de l'autre côté de la porte et la verrouillait. Mais des pas derrière moi se firent entendre aussitôt et je cherchais un endroit pour me cacher. Je vis une statue assez grande pour me dissimuler et me cachais derrière. Je jetais un regard sur l'inconnu qui était entrée dans la pièce par une autre porte et je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier quand je vis Isaac. Il avait le même regard fou que Scott. Je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite et c'était comme si Isaac l'avait entendu aussi. Il se tourna dans ma direction quand un bruit venant de derrière la porte l'interpella et le fit sortir de la chapelle. Je soupirais et me préparais à partir dans l'autre direction quand un bras me plaqua au mur avec une main sur ma bouche pour pas que je puisse crier. Je me calmais en voyant Stiles me faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il me lâcha et je le suivais pour joindre une porte dans le mur quand je n'avais pas vu. On passa dans un tunnel et après deux minutes de marche nous nous trouvions dehors. Je vis Lydia qui sauta dans les bras de Stiles quand elle le vit sortir du sous-terrain.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais j'eu encore la sensation d'être invisible quand Stiles m'ignora pour parler à Lydia.

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé Lui dit-il en sortant une fleur identique à celle que j'avais sur les genoux quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Aconit… Sortit Lydia en pensant.

-Eho ! Je suis là !

-Tu crois qu'ils vont réussir à sortir de là ? A chaque fois ça c'est mal terminé… Continua Lydia sans me regarder.

-Je ne sais pas, on ne peut pas demander de l'aide sans risquer de mettre plus de gens sous aconit et donc en danger Répliqua Stiles.

-HEY !

Ils se tournèrent vers moi.

-Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été enfermé et ligoté 19 heures dans une église, à mourir de faim et de soif. Venant d'être menacé par un psychopathe ! Alors lequel de vous deux peut bien prendre deux minutes pour m'expliquer la situation ?

-Tu as parlé avec le professeur ? Tu l'as vu ?

-Non Stiles je ne l'ai pas vu ! Et c'est tout ce que tu as retenu dans ma phrase ?!

-Ah et euh…. En faite c'est compliqué… Comment t'expliquer…. C'est euh….

-Scott et Isaac sont des loups-garous. Tout comme Liam. Kira est un renard dit Kitsune et Malia un coyote. Moi je suis une banshee et lui c'est un pauvre humain comme toi Continua-t-elle en montrant Stiles du doigt qui la regardait choqué.

-Le tact Lydia Martins, le tact.

-De toute façon elle aurait fini par l'apprendre, alors à quoi bon prendre mille ans pour expliquer une chose simple.

-Oui très simple, j'ai tout compris. Vous êtes tous fous c'est ça ? Pas de problème ! Je vais y aller avant que l'un de vous deux ne finisse par me tuer avec ses… Pouvoirs magiques ?

Ils me regardèrent comme si j'avais dit la plus grosse ânerie de tout les temps.

-Non ? T'es vraiment sérieuse me lança Stiles.

J'allais répondre quand les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent sur Isaac portant Scott à bout de bras et le déposa à nos pieds avant de s'écrouler aussi.

-Il… Il était plus exposé que moi, en passant par l'entrée principale.

Je regardais Stiles et Lydia qui aidait Scott et Isaac à se remettre debout. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais sûre et certaine que les blessures de Scot c'étaient refermées instantanément sous mes yeux.

Je revis les yeux rouges de Scott et les paroles d Lydia me revenaient en tête « _Des loups-garous ». _Je vis un voile noir descendre devant mes yeux et je me sentais glisser vers le sol.

Isaac

On avait ramené Matilde chez elle. Scott l'avait allongée sur son lit. Elle s'était évanouie, c'était normal après avoir passé une journée sans boire ni manger. J'aurais voulu rester, lui dire à son réveil que j'étais désolé d'avoir failli la tuer. Mais un autre problème fit son apparition, sur le lit de Scott, écrit sur un bout de papier : _« Bravo Scott. Tu as passé l'examen avec succès. La leçon suivante s'intitulera : savoir faire confiance. Bonne chance. » _


	8. Nouvelle leçon

8

Matilde

Je m'étais réveillée et j'étais descendue dans la cuisine. Melissa, que je n'arrivais pas encore à nommer comme ma mère, m'avait préparé un petit déjeuné. A son regard inquiet je su que Scott lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé le jour d'avant et peut être avant aussi. Mais pour une fois j'avais faim et je mangeais. Et je n'avais pas prévu de tout vomir par la suite. Je me préparais à partir en cours, je fis signer un mot d'absence à Melissa en lui disant que j'avais passé la journée chez un ami et m'excusais. Elle savait ce qui c'était passé hier c'était sûre et elle ne posa pas de question. De toute manière elle devait aussi savoir que je n'avais pas d'ami.

Je mis mon sac sur l'épaule et partie à pied pour le lycée. J'avais tellement eu envi de marcher la veille. Quand j'arrivais devant le lycée un attroupement c'était formé devant la porte. Je m'approchais pour voir et vis un officier de police qui cherchait quelque chose du regard dans la foule d'étudiant qui se pressait pour savoir ce qu'il ce passait. C'est alors qu'il me vit, me montra du doigt à plusieurs de ses collègues. Je les vis tous se diriger vers moi en éloignant les curieux.

-Matilde Logan ?

-Euh… Oui ?

-Je suis le lieutenant Parrish. Je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Martha Hoffman.

C'est alors que l'envi de passer une bonne journée me quitta définitivement.

Scott

Je me garais avec ma moto sur le parking du lycée. Je sentis une agitation anormale. Je compris que quelque chose de grave c'était produit quand je vis Stiles traverser le parc en courant pour me rejoindre tout essoufflé. Il reprit son souffle pendant deux minutes et se mit à parler quand son cœur ne menaçait plus de lâcher.

-C'est Matilde. Faut qu'on aille au poste, mon père va l'interroger.

-Quoi ? Mais pour quoi ?

-Elle est accusée de meurtre. Parrish est venu la chercher devant le lycée pour l'embarquer. Lydia à déjà prévue de faire un tour au poste aussi pour aider Matilde.

-Faut qu'on y aille !

-Eho Scott ! Je sais que t'as envi de sécher mais le faire chez les flics c'est pas une bonne idée.

Pendant toute la journée je pensais à comment convaincre le Shérif Stilinski et Parrish de l'innocence de Matilde. Mais il fallait aussi que je sois au courant des faits. Matilde ? Accusée de meurtre ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… Pourtant Parrish n'aurait jamais arrêté une innocente. Je me frappais le visage, comment je pouvais douter de ma propre sœur. Si elle était accusée j'étais sûr que cela était à cause du professeur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il s'acharnait sur elle, mais je le découvrirai bientôt.

Matilde

J'étais assise dans le bureau du Shérif Stilinski en attendant d'être interrogée. Je tordais mes doigts dans tout les sens tellement j'étais stressée. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne connaissais même pas Martha, même de nom cela ne me disait rien. J'avais envi de pleurer, de fondre ou de disparaître. Mais je luttais contre l'idée d'éclater en sanglot. J'avais déjà vécu pire ces derniers jours je pouvais amortir le choc. Au pire je finirais en prison, ils doivent avoir un bon psychologue là bas auquel je pourrais raconter mes pauvres petits malheurs. Le shérif entra suivi du lieutenant Parrish et à mon grand étonnement de Stiles et Scott.

-Ah non ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient là !

Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière étaient encore frais dans ma mémoire et je ne risquais pas de me laisser embarquer dans leurs histoires bizarres.

-Matilde, ils sont là pour t'aider Sur ce il ferma la porte, les deux garçons à l'intérieur du bureau.

Je poussais un soupir, je ne voyais pas en quoi c'est deux dingues pouvait m'aider dans cette situation.

-Très bien, commença Parrish, alors hier soir Mme Hoffman a été retrouvé morte à son domicile, qui lui était pleins de tes empreintes.

-Je ne connais même pas cette personne ! Commençais-je à me défendre.

\- Une personne plutôt âgée, elle ne vivait pas loin de l'épicerie à l'autre bout de la ville.

C'est alors que tout s'illumina.

-Je sais ! Oui je suis allée chez elle car elle avait du mal à porter ses courses et m'a invité à manger un morceau de gâteau pour me remercier ! Je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal !

Parrish se tourna vers le shérif Stilinski qui se tourna à son tour vers Scott et Stiles.

-Elle ne ment pas, dit Scott.

-Quoi !? Comment ce type peut me donner raison aussi facilement ?

-Il ne te donne pas raison auprès de tout le monde, il va falloir que l'on prouve aux autres ton innocence. Pour l'instant tu vas passer la nuit en cellule, je suis désolé c'est le protocole.

Il m'emmena dans une cellule ou un matelas fin comme une feuille m'attendait avec un robinet et une chaise.

-Rustique, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique qui me valu un regard noir de Parrish. Il ne devait pas trop m'apprécier, mais bon, pour ce que j'en avais à faire.

Je m'assis à même le sol contre un des murs. Même si ce n'était pas le grand luxe c'était propre et j'en étais soulagée. Je rigolais pour moi-même en pensant que ces derniers jours j'avais eu tout le temps qu'il me fallait pour réfléchir.

Après ce qu'il me parut une heure Mélissa apparue et me tendit mon carnet à dessin.

-Je me suis dit que ça t'occuperais. Je ne peux pas rester mais ne t'inquiète pas, le shérif fait tout son possible pour te sortir de là.

Elle reparti aussitôt et je cru entendre un « Je t'aime » quand elle me jeta un dernier regard avant de se retourner. Une larme s'échappa de mon œil. Je pensais à quelle horrible personne j'étais. Si j'avais enfoncé ce couteau dans mon ventre deux jours plutôt je sais que j'aurais détruit Mélissa. C'était une des seules personnes qui tenait à moi, il fallait que je me batte pour elle. Et j'allais le faire. Je pensais aussi à Isaac. Ce qu'il m'avait dit et ce que je lui avais répondu. Pourtant la nuit dernière il c'était jeté tête baissée pour m'aider. Je décidais d'arrêter de trop réfléchir et de dessiner.

Toute la nuit je dessinais, il y avait Scott les yeux rouges, les bottes de l'homme, Isaac entrain de soutenir Scott et la fleur que Stiles avait montré à Lydia. En regardant ces dessins je savais que je touchais quelque chose mais quoi ? C'est alors que je vis un dessin que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fait. Cela représentait la souche d'un énorme arbre. Je haussais les sourcils et refermais mon cahier et tout en continuant à penser je m'endormais.


	9. Recommencement

Chapitre 9

Scott

Matilde avait été libérée sous caution. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours. Elle passait son temps dans sa chambre et partout ailleurs m'évitait le plus possible. Je n'avais pas pu lui parler. Elle évitait aussi les autres membres de la meute. J'avais envi de savoir si elle allait bien, Isaac m'avait raconté en détail ce qui c'était passé dans le bar et j'avais vu son corps maigre. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien et je regrettais de l'avoir mise de côté pendant si longtemps. Cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Ces jours ci j'avais vu une amélioration, elle avait l'air plus heureuse. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas d'amis et je ne savais pas quoi en penser. On c'était tous rassemblés dans ma chambre, je n'avais pas envi de le nommer ainsi mis c'était comme un conseil de guerre. Tout le monde était là à pars Isaac qui c'était défilé avec des excuses pas très solides et Matilde.

-Alors, commençais-je, un malade mental essaie de faire accuser ma sœur de meurtre et nous manipule comme des pantins et cela commence à m'énerver très sérieusement donc si quelqu'un a le moindre bout de plan à l'horizon qu'il le dise.

Stiles leva la main et entama :

-On dirai que ce… professeur ? en veut à Matilde et cherche à l'atteindre par l'intermédiaire de toi, Scott, alors il faudrait que vous vous mettiez dans le même camp. Tu sais, unis, comme dans une famille.

Stiles fidèle à lui-même continuait avec son sarcasme quand Malia lui coupa la parole :

-On pourrait tout simplement se débarrasser d'elle. Tout nos problèmes sont apparus avec elle alors pourquoi essayer de la sauver sachant qu'il y a une solution plus simple ?

Stiles repris alors son sérieux et expliqua calmement à Malia que ça ne se faisait pas et que même si il y avait cette solution elle n'était pas envisageable du tout. Je me frottais les yeux d'exaspération et soupirais on était loin de trouver une solution à nos problèmes.

Matilde

Cela faisait deux jours que ma caution avait été payée par Melissa et que la police avait abandonné les recherches avec manque de preuves. J'aurais probablement dû me réjouir mais en ce moment trop de questions tournaient dans ma tête. Comme Scott avait invité toute la meute à la maison j'avais décidée de courir, le bois de Beacon Hills était connu pour ses petits sentiers de randonnées sur lesquels je m'amusais à passer et à repasser dans le but d'essayer de penser à autre chose. J'essayais de ne pas trop m'éloigner de la route pour ne pas me perdre ou me retrouver face à des créatures bizarres auxquelles je n'avais pas envie de penser. Je courais avec pour seul bruit mes pas dans les feuilles mortes et mon cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. J'arrivais en face d'une ligne droite et courait le plus vite possible les yeux fermés afin de sentir l'air contre mon visage. Ce fut très agréable jusqu'au moment ou je percutais un obstacle qui m'envoya valser sur le sol. Je rouvris les yeux en portant ma main à l'arrière de mon crâne qui me lançait après avoir frappé le sol et je découvris devant moi un Isaac décontenancé qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

-C'est une habitude chez toi de rentrer dans les gens sans les prévenir ? Ma phrase me surprit, je faisais de l'humour avec Isaac alors que j'avais mit un point d'honneur à l'éviter et en plus je repensais à notre première rencontre lors du bal et cela me fit réaliser que ma vie était devenue trop compliquée ces derniers temps. Une larme menaça de couler le long de ma joue mais je la retins, pas question de montrer de faiblesse maintenant.

-Désolé, vraiment, je n'étais pas concentré dit-il.

Il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever mais je l'ignorais et me relevais avec le reste de force qui me restait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas avec les autres ? D'habitude vous avez l'air tellement soudés.

Et hop, une autre pointe de sarcasme je devenais douée. Par contre fallait que je fasse attention sinon j'allais finir comme Stiles.

-Non j'avais besoin d'être seul et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Je dessine des licornes, ça ne se voit pas ?

Bon, OK, j'étais allée trop loin mais tout ça me démangeait depuis longtemps.

-Euh…

Il ne savait plus quoi répondre et je profitais de ce moment pour lancer un « A plus ! » et continuer ma course. Pour éviter qu'il essaie de me rattraper j'augmentais ma cadence et courus pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de me rendre compte que je m'étais tellement enfoncée dans la forêt que je n'entendais plus les voitures sur la route.

-Merde, merde, merde… Continuais-je en tendant l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre un moteur.

Ce n'ai pas un moteur que j'entendis mais comme un petit enfant en train de chuchoter. Je sautais de joie, il allait pouvoir m'indiquer le chemin pour sortir du bois. Je continuais d'avancer dans la direction de la petite voix et arrivais dans une clairière. Une immense souche était au milieu, l'arbre avait dû être énorme. Je me souvenais alors du dessin. C'était la souche qui était sur mon carnet ! La petit voix sortais de la souche, j'en étais convaincu alors je m'approchais :

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Les chuchotements continuaient mais je ne comprenais rien. Je mis ma main sur le bois et une douleur envahit tout mon corps. J'essayais de hurler mais ma gorge était en feu comme tout le reste. Mes bras, mes jambes, ma tête chaque parcelle de mon anatomie me faisait souffrir. Je me sentis tomber sur le sol et puis plus rien. Le noir.


	10. Visions

Chapitre 10

Matilde

J'avais une migraine qui me donnait l'impression d'avoir un marteau dans la tête. J'ouvrais les yeux, j'étais allongée sur mon lit. La seule chose dont je me souvenais était d'être allée courir. J'essayais de me lever mais ma tête était tellement lourde que je n'osais pas bouger. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je pris une aspirine et retourna m'allonger. J'avais encore une heure avant le début des cours. Une demi-heure plus tard, après que mon mal de tête se transforma en douleur discrète, je descendais pour petit-déjeuner. Scott était en train de manger que j'arrivais dans la cuisine, sans lui adresser la parole je pris une tartine que Mélissa m'avais préparé et attrapa mon sac et partis à pied pour aller en cours. Après autant de temps j'avais réussi à vivre en oubliant qu'il était là. En arrivant au lycée je me dirigeais directement dans ma salle pour ma première heure de cours car n'ayant aucun ami j'aurais eu du mal à faire autre chose. C'est alors qu'Isaac apparu au bout du couloir et lorsqu'il m'aperçu il se dirigea dans ma direction. J'essayais de trouver un moyen de l'éviter mais les toilettes des filles étaient dans un autre couloir et la foule m'empêcherais de courir. Alors j'acceptais mon sort quand il arriva à mon niveau :

-Salut ! Dit-il plein d'enthousiasme.

-Salut…

-Ca va ?

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Euh… Juste savoir si tu allais bien après hier.

Quoi ? Il savait ce qu'il m'était arrivé hier ? Savait-il aussi que je n'en avais aucun souvenir ? Je décidais de la jouer le plus finement possible :

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben quand tu es rentrée dans l'arbre. Tu tenais presque plus debout, j'ai voulu t'aider à rentrer mais tu n'as pas voulu. Alors comme je t'ai laissé c'était pour savoir si tout allait bien.

-Et bien oui tout vas bien. Au revoir.

Ca avait été un peu trop sec. Mais en même temps je n'avais plus de scrupules envers lui. Par contre j'étais inquiète, comment avais-je pu oublier avoir pris un arbre en pleine tête et être rentrée chez moi ? J'avais dû oublier suite au choc. Ca arrivait souvent à beaucoup de personnes chaque année. La cloche sonna et je me dépêchais de repartir en cours. Arrivé en maths le prof décida de demander à un élève de distribuer les copies. Stiles fut choisit et commença à donner une feuille à chaque élève. Quand il arriva à mon niveau il me tendit une feuille que j'attrapais en évitant son regard, mes doigts rentrèrent en contact avec les siens et je me sentis soudainement tomber :

_« -Il est ici ! _

_-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ! On n'arrive même pas à le trouver !_

_La fille avait des larmes aux yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu l'aider, tout cela était de ma faute. _

_-Il faut rejoindre les autres pour les aider ! Allez ! Venez !_

_Comme je ne bougeais pas le garçon m'attrapa par la main et m'entraina dans un dédale de couloir. Le lycée ressemblait à un labyrinthe la nuit. Les pas et les sanglots de la fille m'indiquaient qu'elle nous suivait. _

_-Lydia ! Fait moins de bruit ! Sinon il va nous entendre !_

_-Je fais ce que je peux ! _

_-C'est bon on y est !_

_La porte du sous sol se trouvait devant nous, les deux, tétanisés, n'arrivaient plus à bouger et retenaient leur respiration. Je tendis une main pleine de sang et poussait la porte. On descendit l'escalier sans un bruit et un autre garçon arriva en courant :_

_-Courez ! Il arrive !_

_Une voix masculine sortie de l'obscurité : « Je viens la chercher. Ne m'en empêchez pas. C'est elle que je veux… » _

_C'était pour moi qu'il était là. »_

Tout d'un coup je sentis ma tête tourner et glissa de ma chaise. Stiles me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol et demanda au prof s'il pouvait m'emmener à l'infirmerie.Et après ça se fut le noir.

Scott

A l'heure du déjeuner Stiles m'appris l'accident du cours de maths et nous décidions d'aller parler à Matilde à l'infirmerie. Elle était assise sur le lit blanc le regard dans le vide, elle tourna son regard vers nous quand on pénétra dans la salle.

-Ca va ?

-…

-Matilde ? Son regard repartit dans le vide.

-Vous savez ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Ca fait deux fois qu'on me pose la question aujourd'hui, et deux fois que je ne sais pas quoi répondre…

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure ? Repris Stiles.

-Je ne sais pas…

C'est alors que n'y tenant plus je lâchais ce que j'avais sur le cœur :

\- Ecoute Matilde, ce n'est pas en nous évitant que tu vas nous éloigner de toi au contraire. Même si tu as du mal à le croire je tiens à toi et je souhaiterais que tu me dises quand tu as des problèmes. On est les seuls à pouvoir vraiment t'aider. Et c'est tout ce que je demande… A t'aider.

-Je sais…

Des larmes commencèrent à apparaitre aux coins de ces yeux. Je ne voulais pas être à l'origine des ces larmes mais le fait qu'elle réagisse enfin à quelque chose que je lui disais m'indiquait qu'on avait peut être avancé.

-C'est dur pour moi aussi mais quand j'avais le plus besoin de vous vous m'avez rejeté alors j'ai appris à me débrouiller sans vous.

-Je sais et je le regrette sincèrement tu peux en être sûre.

\- Alors on oublie tout ?

-Je promets de ne plus jamais te tenir à l'écart et de te dire la vérité.

-Et moi je promets de vous aider aussi et de ne plus rien vous cacher.

Quand maman passa prendre Matilde pour la raccompagner à la maison j'étais pressé de la revoir et que l'on rattrape tout le temps perdu. Je souris à l'idée que pour une fois j'avais une sœur.

Matilde

Le soir Scott me raconta que tout ce que Lydia m'avait dit le soir où il m'avait sorti de l'église était vrai. Mais j'avais fini par me faire à l'idée que mon frère était un loup-garou depuis longtemps. Il m'expliqua plus en détail la nature de chacun des membres de la meute. En échange, comme je l'avais promis, je lui racontais le dessin de l'arbre dans mon carnet, ma rencontre avec un arbre que j'avais oublié et le fait que j'avais fait un « rêve » très bizarre avant de tomber en cours de maths. Je n'en dis pas plus sur ce dernier car je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'avais vu.

On décida d'un commun accord que le lendemain on irai voir Deaton, qui d'après Scott était doué en surnaturelle, pour lui demander si il en savait plus sur ma situation. En attendant je tombais de fatigue après cette journée éprouvante.


	11. Révélations

Chapitre 11

Mathilde

J'étais levée depuis deux heures et j'avais avalé, contrairement à mon habitude, deux cafés. Scott n'étais toujours pas réveillé et je décidais que je l'avais suffisamment laissé dormir. J'entrais dans sa chambre, ouvrait les rideaux et me mit à crier :

-Debout ! J'ai suffisamment attendu ! On part dans 10 minutes et tant pis si t'as pas déjeuné !

Il regarda son réveil ce qui le poussa à sortir de sous sa couette et je me rendis compte qu'il était torse nu, je détournais le regard en croisant les doigts pour ne pas qu'il remarque ma gêne. Je n'avais jamais vu un garçon sous cet angle à pars dans certains films… Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

-Mais il est que 7h30 ! J'ai quand même le droit de dormir non ? C'est fait pour ça les weekends !

-Ben moi j'arrive plus à dormir alors plus vite on aura trouvé une solution à mon problème plus vite tu pourras dormir aussi. Et puis trainer au lit c'est mauvais pour le cerveau.

Sur ce je sortais et échappait à la tension du corps nu de mon frère qui m'avait dérouté. J'espérais qu'il se dépêcherait car la clinique ouvrait à 8h et je voulais être la première cliente à arriver pour être sûre d'avoir les explications dont j'avais besoin.

Scott

J'avais emmené Matilde à la clinique sur ma moto. On était arrivé sur le parking en même temps que Deaton. Il devait se demander ce qui était arrivé de grave car la plupart du temps on venait le voir quand on avait des problèmes.

-Désolé de vous déranger aussi tôt mais ma sœur, Matilde, à peut être quelques problèmes d'ordres surnaturelles, alors si vous pouviez nous aider ?

Toujours avec son calme naturelle Deaton mit ses gants et alla chercher un assemblage de pots contenant des poudres de toutes les couleurs et de consistance variées.

-Très bien. Alors je possède ici plusieurs échantillons mit en poudre des plantes que craignent toutes les espèces surnaturelles. Si une des ce substances te brûle la main je pourrais identifier si tu fais parti de cette catégorie de personne.

Je dévisageais Matilde qui regardait les pots avec crainte et à la fois de l'intrigue. Pour montrer à Matilde comment cela marchait je mis ma main dans le pot de la poudre de Sorbier. Une brulure apparu sur ma main et disparus aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle était ébahie et continuait de fixer ma main avec incompréhension.

-D'accord je suis prête.

Elle plongea sa main dans chacun des pots, il y en avait 9 et au dernier sa main, par surprise, se mit à bruler. Elle retira rapidement sa main du pot avec un petit cri de douleur.

-On dirai de l'acide !

-Comme c'est étrange… Dit Deaton en se grattant le menton.

-Quoi ? C'est grave ? Matilde se mettait à paniquer et j'attendais avec impatience ce que Deaton allait dire.

-Et bien tu n'es pas une espèce surnaturelle, enfin pas vraiment. Tu es comme un récepteur des flux magiques qui peuplent notre monde.

-Et comment ça se fait ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

Deaton expliqua :

-Et bien notre monde est traversé de flux de plusieurs natures différentes et toi, à la manière d'un poste de radio, tu interceptes ces flux et c'est ce qui provoque par exemple des visions, des voies, des intuitions… Mais ce qui est le plus surprenant c'est que cette capacité est très rare car pour l'avoir il faut avoir été une espèce surnaturelle et redevenir humain. Ce qui est presque impossible.

-Presque ? Dis-je Comment ça ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas comment cela est possible mais j'ai entendu que certaines personnes c'étaient libéré de leur forme surnaturelle et étaient redevenu humaines mais avait en échange avaient acquérit la capacité d'intercepter les flux.

Matilde

Des flux. Du surnaturelle. Je décidais de sortir prendre l'air. J'avais oublié qu'il faisait si froid dehors. Je frissonnais et un nuage de buée s'échappait de ma bouche à chaque respiration. J'avais envi de crier mais j'étais immobile, comme pétrifiée. Je me sentais si faible. Deaton avait ajouté qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution que de subir ce qui m'arrivait et qu'avec un peu de volonté je pourrais peut être le contrôler mais que c'étais incertain. Je me sentais dans une impasse. Après cinq minutes, quand je ne sentais plus mes doigts, je décidais de rentrer au chaud. Deaton s'excusa de ne rien pouvoir faire et je lui dis que ce n'étais pas grave et que je ne m'attendais pas à un miracle. Il me tendit la main et quand je la prenais dans la mienne pour la serrer je me sentis encore partir :

_« On était tous couvert de sang, de sueur et essoufflé. On avait couru jusqu'à la maison pour échapper au professeur mais il nous avait suivit et était déjà au bout de la rue._

_-Vite ! Tous dans la maison !_

_On entra et ils essayèrent tous de barricader la porte. Je voyais encore l'ombre marcher tranquillement derrière nous. Je savais qu'il arrivait et que je ne lui échapperais pas._

_-Lydia ! Ou est-elle ?!_

_On se regarda tous un par un pour voir que la fille était tombée au milieu de la rue et l'ombre s'abattit sur elle. On ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Ce ne serai pas la seule que l'on aurait perdu ce soir et pas la dernière. Je me tournais vers Isaac et l'embrassait sachant que ce serai la dernière fois, sachant que ce serai un adieu. »_

Je me retrouvais dans la clinique allongée par terre sans savoir ce qui c'était passé.

-Matilde ? Tu vas bien ?

Je ne savais pas qui avait prononcé les mots mais hocha la tête pour signifier que oui. Des bras puissant me remirent debout et Scott me demanda ce qui c'était passé.

-Une vision…

-Et tu as vu quoi ?

-Rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas.

J'avais le goût amer du mensonge dans la bouche. Je savais que ce n'étais pas rien. Que quelque chose de grave arrivait mais je ne comprenais toujours pas. Qui était ce professeur ? Et pourquoi bon dieu avais-je embrassé Isaac ? J'avais un mal de tête qui s'installait et demanda à Scott de me ramener à la maison.

Scott

Quand on fut à la maison Matilde alla s'allonger sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas dormis assez et commençais à faire n'importe quoi. J'appelais tout les membres de la meute. Une fois tout le monde dans mon salon j'expliquais la situation et ce que Deaton avait dit.

-En gros c'est une radio du surnaturelle ?

-Stiles ! Ne parle pas de ma sœur comme ça !

-Ok… Et elle capte quoi comme fréquence ? Que les trucs chiant ou elle a une émission de musique ?

-Stiles !

-D'accord, d'accord… J'essai juste de comprendre. C'est bizarre non ?

-Oui je sais mais elle le vit pas très bien alors parle pas comme ça devant elle.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a vu jusque là ?

-Elle n'a pas voulu me dire… Elle à dit que ce n'était pas important.

-Et t'es sûre qu'elle est de notre côté ? Et qu'elle ne nous en veut pas au point de vouloir se venger en nous cachant qu'on va tous mourir ?

-Certain.

Mais Stiles avait marqué un point. Comment pouvais-je être sûre que Matilde ne nous cachais pas quelque chose de grave par pur vengeance ?

Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires ! Pour ceux qui l'ont fait ça me fait super plaisir ! Mettez-en d'autres si la fic vous plait ! Et merci de me lire aussi !

Alors ? Est-ce que Matilde va leur dire et les sauver ? Mettez vos idées en commentaires je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez.


	12. Une voix dans l'obscurité

Chapitre 12 :

Matilde

J'avais dit à Mélissa que je ne me sentais pas très bien et je pu rester à la maison plusieurs jours. Je faisais de mon mieux pour éviter tout le monde et surtout pour ne pas les toucher. Je croyais que cela allait les stopper les visions mais la nuit elles revenaient me hanter. Toujours les mêmes, la vision d'une course contre la mort. Je savais que Scott n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui et attendais dans sa chambre que je sorte pour se jeter sur moi et me poser des milliards de questions auxquelles je n'avais aucune envi de répondre. Mais j'avais faim et je n'allais pas rester dans mon lit toute la journée. Alors je me levais, m'habillais et m'arrangeais pour que mes cheveux tiennent plus ou moins en chignon. Comme je l'avais prévu, dès que ma porte fut ouverte Scott arriva dans le couloir :

-Ca va ? Tu es fatiguée ? Tu as faim ?

-C'est bon Scott je ne suis pas un bébé !

-Ben euh… C'est que…

-T'insinue quoi là ?

Je lui donnai une petite claque derrière la tête pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Même si il était plus fort que moi il ne répliqua pas. Je me disais que c'était ça d'avoir un frère, une personne à taper, c'était plutôt cool même si un peu barbare. Après je me rendis compte que même si je l'avais touché aucune vision n'était venue à moi. Je retouchais son bras pour vérifier et sautais de joie :

-Mais c'est génial ! Je peux te toucher !

-Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais t'es pas obligée d'en faire autant.

-T'es un crétin !

Je lui redonnai une petite claque ce qui le fit sourire, ce qui m'énerva encore plus, puis je descendais pour déjeuner. Tout en déjeunant Scott me raconta ce que j'avais raté pendant la semaine.

-… Stiles a été collé pour avoir fouillé dans le bureau du coach, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait. Kira est parti du cours de son père qui lui avait fait une remarque et le bal du lycée à lieu dans une semaine.

-Ah…

-Ben quoi tu ne veux pas venir ? Ce serai cool non ?

-Bof… Je suis jamais allée à un bal et puis si c'est pour y aller qu'avec des gens en couple non merci. Je préfère passer ma soirée à regarder un film.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux… Et tout à l'heure on va manger des pizzas avec tout le monde tu viens ?

-J'ai pas le choix de toute manière.

-Oui ! Je t'oblige ! Je vais acheter des bricoles je reviens et on y va. Bye ! A tout à l'heure.

Quand la porte se ferma je poussai un soupir. Le bal du lycée… J'en avais rêvé pendant des années et maintenant que cela se présentait je renonçais. En même temps tout devenait compliqué dans cette ville alors je n'allais pas danser alors que j'avais des visions de mort toutes les nuits. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais adoré que Scott m'oblige à venir. Ca devait être cool…Le bal du lycée… Je soupirais encore et allait ranger ma chambre en attendant Scott.

?

La cave était humide et sombre. Mes bottes pleines de boue avaient laissé des empruntes sur le sol. Des empruntes que tous craignaient.

-Tu seras bientôt à moi. Bientôt tout sera fini.

Mes murmures se noyaient en échos dans la nuit et je souris à ma victoire bientôt proche.

Matilde

On était à la pizzeria. Tous assis à une table. Ils étaient tous en train de parler mais me lançait des regards de temps en temps. Je restais silencieuse et évitais les regards. Scott m'avait dit qu'il leur avait raconté notre rendez-vous chez Deaton et je me disais que vu ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir ce n'était pas hyper grave. Mais vu l'intrigue avec laquelle tous me dévisageait je compris que ce n'était pas habituel. A la fin du repas qui m'avait paru éternel avec cette impression d'être sans cesse observée on sorti tous dehors. Scott voulu me ramener à la maison mais je lui dis que j'avais envi de marcher et que j'arriverais dans l'après midi. Il faisait chaud et il ne posa pas de question. Ce qui m'arrangeait. Je marchais depuis cinq minutes environ et une intuition me dit de me retourner. Et là j'aperçu Isaac, qui… Me suivait ?

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Euh… Savoir si t'allais bien.

-Ben je vais bien.

-Ok, super.

On était face à face et je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon chemin. Comme si il avait un truc à dire mais qu'il avait peur.

-Vas-y !

-De quoi ?

-Crache le morceau ! Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Il se mit à regarder le sol. Scott m'avais raconté ce que son père lui avait fait subir et moi je lui criais dessus. Je me sentais presque méchante mais ce sentiment parti très loin au fond de mon âme quand il répondit :

-Je voudrais t'inviter au bal.

Il avait dit la phrase sans respirer et d'une traite comme quand on arrache un pansement. Et ces joues étaient devenues rouge. J'étais en train de penser qu'il ressemblait à un enfant pris en délit de vole de biscuit quand je me rendis compte qu'il attendait une réponse. C'est tout naturellement que je répondis :

-D'accord !

Et je lui tournais le dos pour rentrer chez moi.

J'étais arrivé depuis deux minutes à la maison et j'étais en train de pester.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire oui ? Je vais faire quoi moi maintenant ? Et puis j'ai rien à ma mettre !

Et alors j'eu la réponse à tout mes problèmes. J'allais aller voir la spécialiste du bal du lycée.

Lydia

J'étais en train de faire mes premiers essayages pour le bal. Même si cette année je n'allais pas avoir de cavalier je serai quand même la reine du bal. On sonna à la porte et quand j'ouvris je découvris Matilde.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Y'a un problème ?

-Non non pas du tout ! Je viens juste te demander de l'aide.

-De l'aide et pourquoi ?

-Pour le bal… Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller…

-D'accord je peux t'aider, par contre il faut juste que je vérifie un truc.

-Quoi ?

-C'est contagieux ton truc ?

Matilde

Je soupirais à la question de Lydia.

-Ok ok j vais t'aider alors ! Tu vas voir je ne suis pas la reine du bal pour rien !

On parti pour des heures d'essayage entières. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une personne ai autant de robes à elle toute seule. Lydia en profita pour me donner une petite leçon de danse. Je croisais les doigts pour ne pas avoir à danser aussi près d'Isaac. Elle en profita aussi pour me donner pleins de compliments à sa manière comme : « Ton visage n'est pas très harmonieux on te mettra du maquillage » ou encore « tu devrais porter des chaussures plates, le talons ça te fait marcher comme un canard » et bien d'autre…

A la fin je rentrais chez moi fatiguée et m'endormais paisiblement. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je dormis sans cauchemar, comme si tout était redevenu comme avant. Mais en mieux.

?

-Bientôt… Tu seras bientôt prête… Et grâce à toi je pourrai enfin contrôler tous ceux qui ne croyaient pas en moi. Je t'ai préparé à les affronter. Et tu seras la plus puissante. Et tu seras mon esclave…

Ce chapitre à été dur à écrire mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… Peut être que le brin d'amour naissant était dur à mettre en place ? Ou le manque d'action ? Bref…

Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de savoir que des gens lisent ma fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plait !

Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? J'ai déjà la fin en tête et j'espère qu'elle vous étonnera même si il reste encore plein de choses à dire !


	13. Sapin de bal

Chapitre 13 :

Matilde

On était le jour du bal. La semaine était passée trop vite à mon goût. Si j'avais pu j'aurais retardé le bal de plusieurs semaines, voir de plusieurs années. Mais c'était ce soir et rien de ce que je ferrai n'y changerai rien. J'avais évité Isaac pendant toute la semaine mais ce qui ne l'avais pas empêché de me lancer un sourire dans le couloir en me disant qu'il passait me prendre à huit heures. C'est fou comment il prenait confiance en lui en une semaine, car quand il m'avait demandé d'être sa cavalière, il en menait pas large. Mais au fond de moi je sentais que c'était ce que je voulais, d'aller au bal avec un cavalier, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis c'était une des rares choses qui allait normalement dans ma vie. Durant ce bal pas de pleur, de dépression, de visions de mort, juste Isaac et moi et de la musique. Franchement j'avais hâte d'y être même si j'étais légèrement paniqué sur les bords. Je marchais dans le couloir tout en pensant quand je percutais quelqu'un. Je n'eu pas le temps de voir qui c'était que j'étais déjà très loin :

_« Je marchais délicatement sous la pluie. Si une marche pouvait être délicate. Mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol et j'avais cette impression de voler. Des bras me tenaient avec force, comme si ils ne voulaient pas que l'on se sépare. _

_-Je voudrais que rien au monde ne gâche ce moment._

_Je le voulais aussi. Pourtant je savais. Je savais tout. Un hurlement se fit derrière nous et quand je me retournai j'aperçu l'ombre sur un corps. _

_-Derek !_

_Jamais entendu parler. Je sentis alors cette force me pénétrant. Il fallait que je m'approche. Toujours sous la pluie l'ombre me laissa passer. Je m'approchais du corps. Des cris et des pleurs toujours derrière moi. Je mis ma main sur le cadavre. Du sang me recouvrit la main, mais le plus extraordinaire fut la force qui m'emplit à ce moment. L'ombre parla :_

_-Si tu viens avec moi. Je t'en offrirai plus._

_Je me retournais alors vers Isaac toujours au sol et courait vers lui comme si ma vie en dépendait._

_\- Lève-toi ! Cours ! _

_L'ombre nous suivi dans notre course. Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus peur, ce sentiment de force incroyable ou bien le fait que je connaisse l'ombre. Que son identité m'était familière. »_

J'étais encore sonné. Allongée dans le couloir. Scott était en train de crier sur un élève de mon cours de sciences et Stiles, agenouillé à côté de moi, me demandait si j'allais bien.

-Oui c'est bon tout vas bien. Scott c'est bon arrête de crier !

-C'est à cause de cet abruti que tu es tombée !

-Scott !

-Ok ok… Excuse-moi…

Le garçon à côté de lui était presque au bord de l'évanouissement. Il bredouilla des excuses à mon intention puis s'enfuit en ce frayant un chemin à travers les élèves attroupés autour de nous. Scott me prit la main pour me relever et regarda la foule d'un regard noir :

-Y'a plus rien à voir, partez !

Il faisait tellement peur dans cet état là que personne ne dit un mot et tous repartirent dans des directions opposées.

-Faudrait que t'arrêtes de tomber dans les pommes, ça devient une manie dit Stiles.

Je souriais. Malgré ma vision, la journée était loin de se terminer et il fallait que je tienne le coup. Je repartais pour mon prochain cours et croisait les doigts pour que plus aucun accident ne survienne jusqu'à demain matin. Mais je pensais tout de même qu'il était temps de parler de tout ça avec Scott et les autres…

~ A huit heures ~

-T'es sûre que c'est bon ? J'ai l'impression d'être la réincarnation humaine d'un pot de peinture.

-Mais tu es parfaite ! Et il faut bien un peu de maquillage !

-Un peu ? T'es sûre t'as pas vidé tout ton stock sur moi ?

-Bon arrête.

-Et la robe ? Je n'ai pas l'air d'un sapin ?

-Stop ! Tu es magnifique et tu vas assurer ce soir. Ok ? Fait moi confiance !

-T'imagines pas comment j'ai confiance en toi en osant sortir comme ça…

Lydia eu un soupir d'exaspération et sortit de la chambre pour mettre sa robe. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle la mettait toujours en dernier pour éviter les tâches. Je continuais de me regarder dans le miroir, j'avais juste l'impression d'être… Métamorphosée ? En tout cas plus moi-même. Isaac me reconnaitrais-t-il ? Je portais une robe rouge qui arrivait juste au dessus du genou. Lydia m'avais maquillé et j'étais encore mal à l'aise avec ça, j'avais l'impression que mes yeux pouvait briller dans le noir. La sonnette retenti et mon estomac réagit à ce choc. Je pris une grand respiration comme si j'allais faire de l'apnée et ouvrit la porte à un Isaac en costume, bluffant. Il était magnifique, à côté de lui j'allais passer pour une vieille sorcière. Pourtant il me regarda et sortit :

Si j'avais su j'aurais fait encore plus d'effort, tu es magnifique !

Il me tendit son bras, heureusement que Lydia m'avais expliqué le délire des garçons de donner leur bras pour marcher sinon je serai resté planté là à rien faire. Je pris donc son bras et il m'emmena en voiture au bal. Enfin au lycée où avait lieu le bal.

Apres une heure à parler et boire du jus de fruit il m'invita à danser sur la piste. (Le jus de fruit manqua de remonter par mes trous de nez à ce moment là) J'avalais avec précipitation et fit oui de la tête. Je posais mon verre et prenait la main qu'il me tendait. Il me traina jusqu'au milieu de la piste, plaça une main sur ma hanche et de l'autre tenait ma main, j'essayais de ne pas lui écraser les pieds comme Lydia me l'avait appris.

Finalement danser avec lui n'était pas si désagréable ? Je lui souris et il me le rendit. On enchaina plusieurs danses sans s'arrêter. J'avais la tête lové au creux de son cou et il me tenait comme si il avait peur que je m'envole. Finalement quand tout le monde commença à partir il me proposa de me raccompagner chez moi. Arrivés devant la porte je n'osais plus bouger, de peur de le laisser partir. Je m'exaspérais moi-même à penser comme une fille possessive mais je n'en avais tellement pas l'occasion que j'en profitais.

-Bon… Et bien, à demain ?

-Oui…

Il se tourna et s'éloigna. Je me sentais idiote de le laisser partir comme ça, après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

-Attend !

Je me précipitais vers lui et, à mon plus grand étonnement, l'embrassais. C'était comme dans un souvenir, enfin plutôt comme dans ma vision. Ses lèvres tout contre les miennes il passa ses mains dans mon dos pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Je ne voulais pas me détacher de lui mais dû reprendre ma respiration ce qui lui laissa le temps de dire :

-J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps…

-Combien de temps ? Dis-je avec le sourire aux lèvres (Ce sourire idiot qui reste tout le temps quand vous en avez le moins besoin et qui vous fait passer pour un idiot sous l'influence de l'alcool)

-Depuis le tout premier bal que nous avons passez ensemble.

-Ca fait un bout de temps non ?

-Trop longtemps.

Ses lèvres reprirent les miennes et aussi loin que mon esprit resta limpide je ne me souvenais plus à quel moment il c'était terminé.

J'étais maintenant dans ma chambre, j'avais enlevé la robe et le maquillage tout droit sorti d'un dessin animé pour revêtir des vêtements trop grands mais assez confortables et chauds pour bien dormir. Je m'allongeais et pensais à Isaac. Finalement tout s'arrangeais, même la vision de l'après midi n'avais pas gâchée ce moment. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres je m'endormis dans une béatitude totale. C'était mon premier baiser.

_« -Tu n'oserais jamais faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas! _

_La rage me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je poussais un hurlement et attrapa une assiette posée sur la table pour le repas. Et tout en lui jetant dessus je hurlais :_

_-C'est ce qu'on va voire ! J'avais confiance en toi et tu m'as trahi ! Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais je ne t'écouterais parler et je ne vais pas te laisser la possibilité d'arnaquer d'autres innocents !_

_-Pitié ! Je t'en supplie… Je t'aime…_

_Un sentiment malsain monta en moi quand je vis les larmes couler le long de son visage. Elles aussi elles devaient être fausses, comme ses sentiments._

_-Tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne suis qu'un objet pour toi, et tu vas le payer de ta propre vie ! _

_-Non… Par pitié._

_Entendre ses gémissements ne fit qu'attiser ma colère._

_-Personne ne pourras plus jamais ta sauver à présent !_

_J'attrapais les couteaux plantés dans ses avant bras et qui la maintenaient contre le mur. Un hurlement retentis quand elle tomba au sol et pendant que j'en avais encore le courage je lui tranchais la gorge avec mes griffes. Mes yeux me brûlèrent et puis tout disparu. Les cris, les griffes…_

_-Adieu, maman. »_

Les passages pleins d'amour c'est dur à écrire pour moi, je suis plus dans le sombre… Tout ça tout ça… Comme vous avez pu le voir !

Continuez de lire le meilleur arrive !


	14. Course contre le temps

Chapitre 14 :

Matilde

Je me réveillais en hurlant. J'étais couverte de sueur. Scott arriva en courant dans ma chambre :

-Ca va ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je me mis alors à pleurer. Toute la pression de ces derniers mois remontait.

-Je… J'ai… Oh mon dieu…

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Scott s'assit à côté de moi et me pris dans ces bras. Je pleurais dans son t-shirt.

-Hey… Ca va aller…

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait… Tout… Tout est de ma faute….

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Explique-moi, je peux t'aider…

Je repartis dans mes sanglots car c'est tout ce que je trouvais à faire. C'était le plus simple. J'avais signé l'arrêt de mort de tous mes amis et je venais à peine de comprendre. Je repris alors mes esprits et arrêta de pleurer. Après avoir sécher mes larmes avec ma manche je demandais, d'une voix sans émotion à Scott, de convoquer toute la meute.

-Tu es sûre ? Il est trois heures du matin…

-Sûre. Dit-leur de faire vite.

Devant mon air déterminé il ne posa pas de question et partit passer les coups de fil. Je sentais les larmes remonter mais luttait. Je ne devais pas craquer maintenant. Tout allait être compliqué cette nuit. Tout serai compliqué à partir de maintenant.

J'entendais des gens arriver dans le salon. Heureusement que Mélissa était de nuit sinon elle n'aurait pas compris ce qui ce passait. Scott monta me chercher pour me dire que tout le monde était en bas et attendais. J'avais l'impression que j'allais assister à mon exécution. Vu ce que j'allais annoncer, je ne serai pas surprise que cela finisse en torture.

-Désolé de vous avoir demandé de venir en pleine nuit.

La moitié de leur regard tait endormi sauf ceux de Scott et Isaac. Isaac… J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant d'avouer. D'avouer ce que j'avais fait… Ces yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude, si seulement il savait…

-Je… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais j'ai l'impression qu'une personne nous menace… Me menace…

D'un coup tout leur regard devinrent intéressé comme si ils savaient de quoi je parlais. Je regardais Scott avec un regard interrogateur. Il s'éclairci la gorge avant d'annoncer :

-Et bien… Quand tu es arrivée on à reçu de mystérieux messages d'un certain professeur… C'est lui qui t'avais enfermé dans l'église… Mais depuis on n'a pas eu de nouvelle je croyais qu'il avait lâché l'affaire…

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

-Nous donner des leçons probablement… On ne sait pas trop…

-Et bien moi je crois que je sais ce qu'il voulait… Que vous me mettiez à l'écart.

Scott me regarda avec un regard plein de souffrance, comme tous les autres. Il était le seul avec Isaac à savoir que cela m'avais conduit à avoir un comportement dépressif et suicidaire et ils s'en voulaient toujours pour ça.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Stiles, en quoi te tenir à l'écart lui aurais servit ?

-Pour que je m'isole, que je sois plus vulnérable. Et parce qu'il me connait bien. Quand je suis seule j'aime courir pour oublier la solitude.

-Comme ce jour dans les bois ! S'exclama Isaac ce qui fit sursauter les autres. Quand je t'ai croisé tu avais l'air bizarre, après que tu sois rentrée dans l'arbre.

-Et bien ce n'étais pas vraiment moi ce jour là. Je ne me souviens que de l'allée et après la souche d'arbre, plus rien.

-Comment-ça la souche ? Demanda Scott.

-Cette grosse souche dans la forêt. J'ai l'impression que mes visions ont commencé quand je l'ai touché.

-Tu… Tu as touché le nemeton ? Bredouilla Stiles.

-C'est quoi le nemeton ?

-C'est un arbre qui après avoir servi pour que les druides fasse leurs sacrifices est devenu un aimant à créatures surnaturelles après que nous l'ayons réactivé pour sauver nos parents.

-C'est étrange… Je l'avais dessiné dans mon carnet de dessin avant même de l'avoir vu… Comme si c'était ça que je cherchais…

-Et ensuite ? Continua Scott.

-Après cette journée les visions ont commencé.

-Et tu voyais quoi ?

-Je crois que je voyais ce qui va bientôt ce passer.

-Et quoi ? Demanda Stiles de plus en plus inquiet.

C'est ce que j'avais peur de leur avouer, mais il le fallait.

-Votre mort. A vous tous.

Stiles commença à rigoler d'un rire nerveux :

-Tu rigoles là non ?

Il continua de ricaner jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive l'air grave que chacun affichait.

-Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt ? Il y a une solution hein ? Dit moi que ce n'est qu'une version de l'histoire…

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

-Je ne sais pas Stiles. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche.

Je reniflais et essuyait mes larmes. Scott se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

-Ok… Et pourquoi devrions nous mourir ? Il doit y avoir une raison. Non ?

-Oui… Je sanglotais toujours Vous voulez me protéger de lui, du professeur.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda Isaac.

-Je l'ai vu mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. C'est impossible… Mais je sais qu'il va venir me chercher. Ce que je vais vous demander ne va pas être facile mais c'est pour vous sauver que je vous le demande. Quand il viendra laissez-moi partir. Je ne vous en voudrais pas, c'est mon choix. Je sais qu'il tuera pour m'avoir et je préfèrerais que vous soyez sain et sauf.

Mes larmes n'arrêtaient plus de couler.

-Non, répondit sèchement Scott. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

-Scott…

-Pareil pour moi, rajouta Isaac.

-Je vous en supplie…. Non… J'étais secouée par mes sanglots. Laissez-moi partir…

-Jamais plus on ne te laissera seule, je te l'ai promis.

J'allais baisser les armes devant sa détermination puis réfléchis. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Scott ces derniers temps, je connaissais ces points faibles. Je décidais de faire mine de m'énerver devant eux.

-Mais vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous allez mourir ! Tous ! Et au final ça ne changera rien à la situation !

\- Jamais je ne laisserai passer une chance de me battre. Je lutterais jusqu'au bout. On a toujours marché comme ça.

-Oui mais cette fois je sais déjà comment ça va finir. Alors tu ferai mieux d'abandonner maintenant.

-Jamais.

-Alors j'ai une question pour toi. Pourquoi est ce que tu me sauverais moi ?

-Car tu es ma sœur.

-Et si je te disais que non ? Que quelqu'un avait profité de cette situation de ta sœur adoptée pour m'envoyer à Beacon Hills prêt du nemeton pour activer mes pouvoirs ? Que quelqu'un c'était servi de toi comme d'un objet et finalement vous tuera car vous n'aurez plus aucune utilité dans son plan. Et si je vous disais que tout ça avait té programmé depuis le départ ? Que depuis le départ tout devait se passer ainsi.

Je crachais presque les mots en dévisageant Scott. Ca me faisait mal à moi aussi mais cela faisait longtemps que je soupçonnais ce lien fraternel d'être un coup monté. Même si depuis le début je voulais y croire. Je voyais Scott comme mon frère et me dire que ce n'était qu'un inconnu me faisais mal. Mais il fallait qu'il me déteste. Qu'il ne veuille plus me sauver.

Tous les yeux regardaient Scott. De la souffrance et de la colère pointait dans ses yeux. Il commença à monter les escaliers et avant de disparaître se retourna vers moi.

\- Ca ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce qu'on ressent qui compte, pas la réalité. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu me détestais au point de me dire ça comme ça. Alors, pars. Si tu ne veux plus de famille, pars.

Il continua son chemin et je l'entendis rentrer dans sa chambre. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse réagir j'ouvris la porte et sorti dans la rue. Il pleuvait. Je courais jusqu'à ce que mon cœur ne puisse plus suivre le rythme et m'écroulait sur le sol. En plein milieu de la route. Je pleurais mais la pluie cachait mes larmes. Et je hurlais. Je hurlais et criais :

-Viens me chercher ! Je t'attends ! Viens qu'on se batte !

Je pleurais encore pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. Lorsque j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir un Isaac trempé des pieds à la tête comme moi. Je courais dans ses bras.

-Je suis vraiment horrible. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Il me caressa tendrement la tête.

-Mais non… Tu voulais simplement le protéger... Il le sait…

Je l'embrassais avec mes dernières forces.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? Me chuchota Isaac

-Un peu…

Il me prit alors dans ses bras.

_« J'avais cette impression de voler… »_

C'est alors que mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Oh non…

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

Je me retournais et vit une ombre. Isaac se retourna et regarda dans la même direction.

-Derek ?

La vision… Il allait mourir… Il fallait que je… Que je fasse quelque chose…

-ATTENTION ! Je hurlais comme si ma propre vie en dépendait. Derek eu le temps de se retourner et de frapper quelqu'un qui arrivait derrière lui.

-Il faut partir ! Vite !

Isaac me prit sur son dos et courut à une vitesse inhumaine. Derek nous suivait et arrivais à suivre la cadence.

-Le lycée ! Criais-je avec beaucoup de mal. Avec la vitesse les gouttes de pluie arrivaient comme une cascade de petits cailloux. On arrivait au lycée et Isaac nous mena dans une salle où tous les autres étaient réunis.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Scott me dévisageas en me répondant :

-Il est arrivé à la maison peu après votre départ. On est sorti par derrière pour lui échapper et on c'est réfugiés ici… Et vous ?

-On l'a fui dans la rue et j'ai sauvé la vie de… Derek !

-Derek ? demanda Stiles.

L'homme qui était resté dans l'ombre depuis le début s'avança :

-Deaton m'as appelé et m'as dit qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. A ce que je vois il avait raison, je suis arrivé depuis seulement une heure et j'ai déjà échappé de peu à la mort et on est tous entrain de fuir un psychopathe.

-C'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude lança Stiles.

Derek lui lança un regard que je n'arrivais pas à interpréter. Qu'est ce qu'il ce passait entre ces deux là ? Un grésillement sortit du micro qui servait la journée au proviseur :

« Apportez la moi. Elle m'appartient. Et tout ce passera bien. Vous avez dix minutes avant que vous soyez tous morts. Réfléchissez bien… »

On avait plus que dix minutes. Et j'étais bien au courant.

Les premiers épisodes de la saison 5 sont sortis ! Nous allons enfin avoir toutes les réponses que l'on veut (Enfin on espère). Le prochain chapitre est normalement le dernier ! J'ai bientôt fini cette fic ! L'identité du professeur sera peut être aussi au rendez-vous !

Merci de continuer à me lire !


	15. Le temps fou

Chapitre 15 :

/ !\ Certains passage peuvent être choquant dans le chapitre / !\

Matilde

-Non et encore non, jamais je ne te laisserai faire ça !

Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes et aucune solution n'avait été trouvée. J'essayais de convaincre Scott de me laisser y aller, au moins histoire d'essayer de parlementer. Mais il restait campé sur ses positions et le convaincre devenait impossible.

-Je ne te donne pas le choix ! J'y vais et on avise ensuite.

Isaac se plaça à côté de moi et prit ma main, il exerça une légère pression et me regarda avec un faible sourire.

-Je te fais confiance…

Je mimais un merci de lèvres pendant que Scott fulminais. C'est alors que j'eu une idée, qui mettrais tout le monde d'accord.

-Hey Scott ! J'ai un plan…

Il ne restait plus que deux minutes.

J'avançai dans les couloirs déserts du lycée. Seul une faible lueur venant de l'extérieur me permettait de voir où je mettais les pieds. J'étais maintenant plus qu'à deux portes du bureau du proviseur. Mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine, pour me rassurer je pensais à toute la meute, prête à venir m'aider en cas de besoin. Mais j'espérais ne pas avoir besoin d'eux. Il le fallait sinon il n'y aura pas qu'un seul cadavre cette nuit. Ils avaient tous besoin que je réussisse. Au risque de les trahir.

J'étais devant la porte du bureau. De la sueur commença à perler sur mon front. Je pris une grande respiration et entra dans le bureau sans fermer la porte pour que tout les loups garous en embuscade dans le couloir d'à côté puisse entendre ce qui allait se passer. Je m'avançais dans le bureau. La faible lumière me permit de distinguer une ombre, humaine, derrière le bureau du principal. A ce moment là j'oubliais tout les enjeux de ce moment, toute la menace, tout ce qui m'entourais. Ne comptais plus que d'avoir des réponses et de comprendre mes visions.

-Bonjour… Papa.

Je pouvais sentir d'ici la surprise de Scott et de tous les autres. L'ombre devant moi s'avança de façon à ce que je puisse distinguer son visage.

-Matilde, ma petite fille. Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir te revoir.

-Je ne suis pas ta fille.

Je crachais mes paroles tellement la colère en moi bouillonnait.

-Voyons, tu as toujours été ma fille.

-On ne traite pas sa propre fille comme tu m'as traité.

-C'était pour ton bien. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

-Pour mon bien ? Tu te crois toujours en présence de maman ? Elle est morte ! Elle est morte car tu avais besoin que je la tue !

-Tu n'étais as censé t'en rappeler… Mes tes pouvoirs sont peut être encore plus puissant que ce que je croyais… Eh oui, pour activer tes pouvoirs il fallait que tu redeviennes humaine après être passé par la case surnaturelle. Ca n'as pas été facile de convaincre ta mère de t'offrir la morsure, et encore plus difficile que tu la tue.

-Tuer son alpha pour redevenir humain…

-Tu as vite compris. Après c'était du gâteau, t'envoyer dans une famille de Beacon Hills qui avait fait adopter sa fille et t'éloigner de toute aide possible pour que tu te retrouves près du nemeton. Et maintenant que tu as toute cette puissance tu peux venir avec moi, on retrouvera notre vie d'avant je te le promets.

\- Si c'est pour vivre la même vie ne compte pas sur moi.

Comme il s'approchait pas à pas de moi je commençais à reculer et dès que la porte fut franchit je me mis à courir.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! J'ai été formé bien avant toi !

Je continuais de courir en lançant des regards derrière afin de voir s'il me suivait. Sans que je m'y attende des bras me tirèrent dans une salle de classe. J'allais crier mais Isaac pose sa main sur ma bouche et me fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit. J'approuvais et il retira sa main. Je respirais par petit coup pour éviter de faire trop de bruit suite à ma course. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et j'entendis mon père chantonner :

-_« Rien n'est important sans toi mon amour, rien n'est important sans toi et ta vie, rien de rien… »_

C'était une chanson que je chantais tout le temps quand j'avais dix ans. Ce n'est que maintenant que je compris que les paroles n'étaient pas les simples paroles d'une chanson pour enfant. Tout devint alors clair. Je n'avais qu'une chose à faire. Le message de ma dernière chance venait de passer pour sauver mes amis. Je me tournais vers Isaac et l'embrassait comme dans ma vison, car ce serai la dernière fois.

-Adieu... Ne m'en veut pas…

-Quo…

Je le frappais d'un coup de pied aussi fort que je pouvais. Un crac retenti au moment où son os se brisait. Il hurla et je croisais les doigts pour que ça attire les autres. Je sortis alors de la salle de classe et me mit à courir vers la sortie principale. Je franchis les portes et le frais de la nuit m'enveloppa. Je couru vers la voiture dont le moteur était allumé et montais côté passager.

-Tout cela avait été prévu depuis longtemps.

-Avant même que tu arrives à la maison.

-Tu laisseras mes amis en paix ?

-Promis.

-Alors je te suis.

Il démarra et sorti du parking. Pendant qu'on quittait la ville je me disais qu'au moins la soirée n'avait pas fini comme dans ma vision mais que j'aurais voulu qu'elle se termine autrement. C'est alors que sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis. En essayant de ne plus penser à rien.

_« -1,2,3 le temps passe, 1,2,3 tu es à moi, 1,2 ,3 tu n'es plus là. _

_Je faisais de petits dessins sur son ventre au couteau. De petites spirales hypnotisantes._

_-Voyons papa… Tu as salis ta chemise et maman ne voudras pas la nettoyer une deuxième fois. Tu vas devoir sortir comme ça._

_Je caressais sa joue du bout de mes doigts ensanglantés. _

_-C'est toi qui m'as supplié… Pourquoi tu as fait ça papa…_

_Je ricanais. Il ne répondait même pas. _

_-Ouvre au moins les yeux quand je te parle… C'est mal poli de ne pas regarder dans les yeux. Je vais te donner une autre leçon, c'est mon rôle de professeur il ne faut pas m'en vouloir…_

_Je plantais le couteau dans son deuxième œil. _

_-C'est dommage tu ne me verras plus grandir maintenant. Ni me faire à manger, ni marcher. Tu aurais dû m'écouter. Je n'aurais pas été obligée de te couper les pieds et les mains._

_Un fou rire me pris. Etirer ma bouche pour rire me fit presque mal car le sang sur mon visage avait séché. _

_-Pauvre papa, tu étais si fatigué… Dors bien. Je vais veiller sur toi pour l'éternité… » _

Stiles

-Ils l'ont retrouvée chez son père. Elle l'a mutilé pendant des heures après l'avoir tué. Ils l'ont emmené à Eichen House. D'après les experts elle devrait y rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

J'annonçais aux autres tout ce que j'avais pu entendre au poste de police. Mon père m'avait donné pleins d'infos.

Plus personnes ne dit un mot après ma déclaration.

-On peut aller la voir ?

C'était Isaac qui avait parlé. C'était plus dur pour lui. C'était sa deuxième petite amie qui finissait mal.

-Non, Malheureusement elle est en cellule sensible. Impossible d'aller la voir, même pas la famille.

Scott ne prononça aucun mot de la journée. Comme nous tous. On avait échoués et Matilde était perdue par notre faute.

Matilde

J'observais mon voisin de cellule. Il avait un air décontracté et à la fois sur les nerfs.

-Tu n'as pas l'air fou.

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu es là.

-Ils enferment n'importe qui ici.

-Moi non plus je ne suis pas folle.

Il arqua un sourcil et se redressa de sa position allongée pour me faire face.

-Alors si tu n'es pas folle je t'aide à sortir et en échange tu restes mon alliée.

-Marché conclu ! Moi c'est Matilde et toi ? Je suis une voyante de catastrophes, comme une banshee mais en plus puissant.

-Moi le loup garou alpha le plus puissant. Je me nomme Peter. Peter Hale.

-On va bien s'amuser je le sens.

Je me rallongeais en pensant que j'allais bientôt pouvoir revoir mes amis. Très bientôt…

END !

Voilà je mets un point final à ma fic ! En espérant qu'elle vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas déçu sur la fin ! Merci pour votre soutient et vos commentaire (Particulièrement TheFireHana sans qui je n'aurais jamais osé écrire et Sanga36 qui a beaucoup commenté mes chapitres et m'as poussé à me surpasser pour répondre à vos attentes.) Bye !

Originalficgirl


End file.
